ESPERANDO UN HIJO TUYO
by berechick31
Summary: El cirujano Darien Chiba tenía una vida sin ningún tipo de ataduras, hasta que conocio a Serena, la joven y atractiva ama de llaves del rancho de su familia.Tuvieron un encuentro increíblemente apasionado… tras el cual Serena descubrió que estaba embarazada, sabía que él no era de los que se casaban pero si le pedía que se casase con él, no sabía si tendría fuerzas para rechazarlo
1. CAPÍTULO 1

Darien Chiba había esperado encontrar un fantasma en el lago. Lo que no había esperado era encontrar una mujer desnuda.

Pero si hubiera podido elegir, habría elegido esto último. Sabía que, por educación, debería apartar la mirada, pero no era capaz. En lugar de alejarse, se concentró en la mujer que cruzaba el lago, dirigiéndose a la orilla.

Incluso a la pálida luz de la luna su piel brillaba, bronceada, suave, y apenas desplazaba agua mientras nadaba. Por una parte la veía como alguien que estaba rompiendo la paz de un sitio sagrado, por otra se alegraba de que estuviera allí.

Mientras la observaba, se decía a sí mismo que no debería haber ido allí. Aquel lago, aquel rancho, guardaban demasiados recuerdos. Demasiadas imágenes aparecían en su cabeza, encogiéndole el corazón.

Cerrando los ojos, Darien respiró profundamente y exhaló antes de abrirlos otra vez. Ella había dejado de nadar y ahora estaba flotando en el agua, mirándolo, seguramente con gesto de sorpresa, aunque desde allí no podía verle la cara.

-¿Ha visto suficiente? -le preguntó.

-Eso depende -contestó Darien-. ¿Tiene algo más que enseñarme?

-¿Quién es usted? -preguntó ella entonces, más enfadada que preocupada.

-Yo podría preguntarle lo mismo.

-Esto es propiedad privada.

-Sí, claro que sí -asintió Darien, cruzándose de brazos-. Por eso me pregunto qué hace usted aquí.

-Yo vivo aquí -replicó ella, apartándose el pelo de la cara; una cascada de pelo rubio que provocó un arco de gotas de agua alrededor de su cara.

Darien tardó un par de segundos en entender lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Vive usted aquí, en el rancho Chiba?

Un rancho que había pertenecido a su familia durante generaciones. Desde los días de la fiebre del oro, cuando el tatarabuelo o lo que fuera de Darien había decidido que la fortuna estaba en California, no en los riachuelos en los que sólo de vez en cuando y con mucha suerte se podía encontrar una pepita de oro.

Los Chibas se habían instalado allí para criar caballos y formar una familia.

Una familia que ahora consistía en un viejo, un fantasma y tres Chibas, primos entre ellos: Darien, Seiya y Taiki.

Su abuelo, Endimion, había vivido solo durante los últimos veinte años desde que su mujer, la abuela de Darien, murió. Pero ahora, si tenía que creer a aquella nadadora desnuda, tenía una compañera.

-Eso es -dijo ella-. Y el propietario de este rancho es muy protector. Y tiene muy malas pulgas, se lo advierto.

A Darien le dieron ganas de soltar una carcajada. Su abuelo era el hombre más bueno que había conocido nunca. Y aquella mujer quería hacerle creer que Endimion era un perro rabioso...

-Pero él no está aquí ahora mismo, ¿no?

-No.

-Entonces, sólo estamos usted y yo. Y ya que estamos charlando tan amigablemente... ¿le importaría decirme si suele bañarse desnuda a menudo?

-¿Suele usted espiar a las mujeres?

-Siempre que puedo.

Ella se pasó una mano por el pelo, con gesto airado. Luego se hundió un poco más en el agua, Darien pensó que debía de estar cansándose de dar pataditas para mantenerse a flote.

-No parece usted avergonzado de sí mismo.

Darien sonrió.

-Señorita, si no mirase a una mujer desnuda cuando tengo oportunidad, sería una vergüenza.

-Pues su madre debe de estar muy orgullosa de usted.

El rió. Su madre no, pero su abuelo seguramente sí.

Ella miró alrededor, Darien supo lo que estaba viendo: nada. Salvo los robles que parecían hacer guardia sobre el lago, estaban solos. El rancho estaba a dos kilómetros de allí, y la carretera, a más de quince.

-Mire, hace frío y estoy cansada. Me gustaría salir del agua, si no le importa.

-¿Y qué la detiene?

Ella lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Perdone? No pienso salir del agua mientras usted está mirando.

Darien se sintió un poco avergonzado. Pero poco. Sí, debería apartar la mirada, pero ¿un hombre hambriento rechazaría un filete sólo porque fuese robado?

-Podría ponerse de espaldas -sugirió ella.

-Pero si hago eso, ¿cómo sabré si va usted a darme un golpe en la cabeza con algo?

-¿Cree que llevo un arma escondida en alguna parte?

Darien se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca se sabe.

-Perfecto. Yo estoy desnuda, pero es usted el que se siente amenazado -replicó ella, hundiéndose un poco más en el agua.

Un golpe de viento llegó entonces de ninguna parte, sacudiendo las hojas de los robles hasta que sonaba como si estuvieran rodeados por una multitud. La joven volvió a hundirse en el agua, y Darien pensó que debería dejarla en paz. Pero sólo lo pensó.

Luego miró el cielo, cubierto de estrellas.

-Hace una noche estupenda. Es posible que acampe aquí.

-No será capaz.

-¿No? -Darien, que empezaba a pasarlo bien, fingió pensárselo un momento-. Es posible que no. Pero la cuestión es, ¿piensa salir de ahí o puede dormir mientras flota?

Ella golpeó el agua con la mano..

-Voy a salir.

-Me parece muy bien.

-Es usted un imbécil, ¿sabe?

-Me lo han dicho antes, sí.

-No me sorprende.

-Sigue usted en el agua -Darien descruzó los brazos y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón-. Y supongo que debe de hacer mucho frío ahí dentro.

-Sí, pero...

-Ya le he dicho que no pienso irme a ninguna parte.

Ella volvió a mirar alrededor, como buscando una salida o esperando que llegase el Séptimo de Caballería.

-¿Cómo sé que no va a atacarme en cuanto salga del agua?

-Podría darle mi palabra -contestó él-. Pero como no me conoce, eso no valdría de mucho.

La joven lo estudió durante unos segundos, Darien tuvo la extraña sensación de que estaba viendo más de lo que a él le gustaría que viese.

-Si me da su palabra, le creeré.

Frunciendo el ceño, Darien sacó una mano del bolsillo y se la pasó por el cuello. Una mujer guapísima y desnuda confiaba en él. Estupendo.

-Muy bien. De acuerdo.

Ella asintió, pero pasó más de un minuto antes de que empezase a nadar hacia la orilla. El corazón de Darien se aceleró. ¿Anticipación? ¿Deseo? Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que sintió alguna de esas dos emociones.

Pero el momento llegó y se fue a tal velocidad, que no pudo ni explorarlo ni disfrutarlo.

Lo que no hizo fue ponerse de espaldas.

La luz de la luna hacía brillar su piel mientras salía del agua para recoger su ropa, colocada en un montoncito a la orilla del lago.

Mientras la observaba, Darien sintió una oleada de deseo tan poderosa que estuvo a punto de hacerlo perder pie.

Era de estatura media, esbelta, con pechos pequeños pero firmes, caderas delgadas y una marca del bikini que dejaba claro que no solía bañarse desnuda.

Afortunadamente, había decidido hacerlo aquella noche. Porque esas marcas del bikini hacían su desnudez más excitante. Los pálidos retazos de piel en contraste con el resto del cuerpo, bronceado, tentaban a un hombre.

Aquella mujer tenía un aspecto mágico a la luz de la luna, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no atraparla entre sus brazos. Era como ver a una sirena salir del mar.

-Eres increíble.

Ella levantó la barbilla, orgullosa, sin vacilar. Darien sabía que debería sentirse avergonzado por estar mirándola cuando había dado su palabra de que no lo haría...

Pero no podía apartar los ojos mientras se ponía una camiseta y una falda de algodón. Luego vio que se inclinaba para ponerse las sandalias.

Debería darle las gracias, pensó. Le había hecho olvidar el pasado, había conseguido que aquel lago y los recuerdos fueran mucho más fáciles de asimilar de lo que había esperado.

-Mira, siento habértelo hecho pasar mal, pero verte aquí me sorprendió y...

Ella le dio un puñetazo en el estómago.

No le dolió mucho, pero como no lo esperaba se quedó sin aire.

-¿Yo te he sorprendido? Qué gracioso -Serena Tsukino se puso la melena a un lado para escurrirla sobre la hierba.

Increíble. La había llamado increíble.

Mientras la miraba, no había podido evitar sentir un calorcito por dentro. Y, durante un segundo, había querido que la tocase, sentir sus manos sobre su piel mojada.

Y eso la ponía furiosa. Serena lo miró de arriba abajo y luego levantó de nuevo la barbilla, orgullosa.

-Eres un miserable, un canalla, un cerdo, un... -cómo odiaba quedarse sin adjetivos cuando más los necesitaba.

Respirando profundamente, intentó calmarse. Casi le había dado un ataque al corazón al verlo en la orilla del lago, mirándola en la oscuridad. Pero el inicial momento de pánico había desaparecido en cuanto lo miró.

Serena llevaba sola el tiempo suficiente como para haber desarrollado una especie de radar que le decía cuándo estaba en peligro y cuándo estaba a salvo.

Y con aquel hombre no se había puesto en marcha ninguna alarma... a pesar de que no había sido u caballero.

Maleducado y fresco podía ser, un peligro, no.

No, no era peligroso.

Al menos para su integridad física.

Emocionalmente... eso podría ser otra historia. Era alto, guapo y tenía un curioso brillo en los ojos. Pero no era el brillo de deseo que había visto mientras salía del agua, sino algo triste y vacío.

Ella siempre se había sentido atraída por los hombres heridos. Los de ojos tristes y corazones solitarios.

Pero después de que le hubieran roto el suyo un par de veces, decidió que a veces había razones para que los hombres estuvieran solos. Y lo que tenía que hacer era recordar eso.

Serena se quedó donde estaba, fulminando con la mirada al hombre que había interrumpido su baño nocturno. Unos años antes habría salido corriendo, pero ya no.

En los últimos dos años las cosas habían cambiado para ella. Había encontrado un hogar. El rancho Chiba era su casa y nadie, ni siquiera aquel extraño, iba a asustarla.

-Tienes un buen gancho de derecha -admitió él.

-Se te pasará -replicó Serena, dirigiéndose al camino que llevaba al rancho.

El hombre la detuvo tomándola del brazo, pero ella se apartó de un tirón.

-Bueno, bueno... No pasa nada. Tranquilízate.

-No me toques.

Darien levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

-No te preocupes, no volveré a hacerlo.

Serena respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse. Lo que la había alterado no era sólo que la tocase. Al sentir el calor de su mano había sentido... no sabía qué. Un deseo absurdo que no había sentido nunca por un desconocido y que no le gustaba nada.

Sería mejor alejarse de aquel hombre. Rápido.

-Tardaré diez minutos en volver a la casa. Y sugiero que uses esos diez minutos para desaparecer.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-Será mejor que lo hagas. Porque en cuanto llegue a casa pienso llamar a la policía para decirle que alguien ha entrado ilegalmente en la propiedad.

-Podrías hacerlo -asintió él, caminando a su lado entre los árboles-. Pero no serviría de nada.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no -contestó Darien-. Fui al instituto con la mitad de los policías del pueblo. Ademas Endimion Chiba no le haría ninguna gracia que me detuvieran por tu culpa.

Serena se detuvo, con una premonición.

-Por qué no le gustaría?

-Porque soy Darien Chiba, y Endimion es mi abuelo.

* * *

**_Hola chicas bellas,por fin estoy de regreso con otra historia que espero les guste._**


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

CHICAS BELLAS CON LA EMOCIÓN DE VOLVER A COMPARTIR OTRO LINDA HISTORIA SE ME OLVIDO DECIRLES QUE ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA  ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE LIBRO ESPERANDO UN HIJO TUYO DE LA ESCRITORA **MAUREEN CHILD.**

ESPERO LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI.

Serena sentía tal rabia que apenas podía respirar. Ella sabía que los tres nietos de Endimion irían al rancho ese verano, pero no había esperado que uno de ellos apareciese de repente en el lago y se quedase mirándola como... como un sinvergüenza.

-Si hubiera sabido quién eras te habría golpeado más fuerte -dijo entonces.

-Menos mal que no te lo he dicho antes.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto? -le espetó Serena, poniéndose las manos en las caderas.

-¿Hacer qué?

-No venir por aquí. Tú... todos ustedes.

Ninguno de los tres ha venido a ver a Endimion en dos años.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

-Porque yo he estado aquí -contestó ella-. Llevo dos años cuidando de ese anciano maravilloso y no recuerdo haberme encontrado con ninguno de ustedes en dos años.

-¿Ese anciano? Repitio Darien- Endimion Chiba es un viejo con el corazón más blando...

-¡No le insultes! -gritó Serena, furiosa por aquel comentario sobre un anciano que, cuando llegó al rancho, estaba más solo que ella-. Es una persona maravillosa, dulce y cariñoso. Y está solo. Su propia familia no se molesta en venir a verlo. Debería darles vergüenza. Especialmente a ti, que eres médico. Deberías haber venido antes para comprobar si estaba bien. Pero no. Has tenido que esperar hasta que el pobre está... -no podía ni decir la palabra «muriéndose».

No quería ni pensar en perder a Endimion. No podía soportar la idea de perderlo a él y a la casa que tanto significaba para ella. Y allí, a su lado, tenía a un hombre al que eso no le importaba en absoluto. Que no agradecía el cariño que otro ser humano podía ofrecerle. Un hombre al que su abuelo le importaba tan poco como para no haber ido a visitarlo en dos años.

-¿Se puede saber quién eres? -le preguntó él entonces.

-Me llamo Serena Tsukino -contestó ella, estirándose-. Y soy el ama de llaves de tu abuelo.

Y había conseguido esa posición porque «el viejo de corazón blando» se había arriesgado con ella cuando más lo necesitaba. De modo que no pensaba dejar que nadie, ni siquiera su nieto, se metiera con él.

-Bueno, Serena Tsukino, que hayas cuidado de Endimion no significa que sepas nada sobre mi familia.

Ella lo miró, en absoluto intimidada. En los últimos dos años había visto a Endimion hojeando álbumes de fotos, mirando vídeos de las reuniones familiares, perdiéndose en el pasado porque los nietos a los que tanto quería no eran capaces de ir a visitarlo.

Y la ponía furiosa que esos tres hombres, que tenían la casa y la familia que ella siempre había deseado, no pareciesen apreciar nada de eso.

-Sé que, aunque tiene tres nietos, Endimion está completamente solo -replicó, airada-. Sé que tuvo que contratar a una extraña para que le hiciese compañía. Sé que mira las fotografías de sus nietos y se le encoge el corazón -Serena le golpeó el pecho con el dedo-. Sé que ha hecho falta que esté al borde de la muerte para que vinieras a verlo este verano. Sé todo eso, amigo mío.

Darien apartó la mirada, contando hasta diez. Luego, cuando volvió a mirarla, su furia había desaparecido.

-Tienes razón.

Serena no había esperado eso, y la sorprendió.

-¿Tengo razón?

-Hasta cierto punto, sí -admitió Darien-. Es... complicado de explicar.

-No, no lo es -replicó ella, asqueada-. Es tu abuelo, los quiere y ustedes lo tratan como si no existiera.

-Tú no lo entiendes.

-Sí, claro, tienes razón -contestó Serena, cruzándose de brazos-. Desde luego que no lo entiendo.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, Serena Tsukino, así que no esperes una.

No, eso era cierto, aunque ella querría que se la diera. No podía entender cómo alguien que tenía una casa y una familia podía despreciarlas de ese modo.

-Muy bien. Es verdad que no tienes por qué darme explicaciones, pero desde luego se las debes a tu abuelo.

-Estoy aquí, ¿no?

-Por fin. ¿Has ido a verlo ya?

-No -admitió Darien, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón-. Antes tenía que venir aquí. Tenía que ver este sitio antes de nada.

Y así, de repente, a Serena se le encogió el corazón. Sabía lo que aquel hombre veía cuando miraba el lago. Sabía lo que estaba recordando porque Endimion se lo había contado todo sobre sus nietos. Lo bueno, lo malo, lo trágico.

-Perdona -dijo entonces-. Sé que esto no es fácil para ti, pero...

-No, tú no sabes nada -la interrumpió él-. No puedes saberlo. Así que... ¿por qué no vas a la casa y le dices a mi abuelo que yo iré pronto?

Luego se alejó hacia la orilla del lago y se quedó mirando las aguas oscuras.

Serena no quería sentir pena por él, pero así era. No quería otorgarle el beneficio de la duda, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Sin embargo, aunque tuviera razones para no ir al rancho Chiba, pensó, no visitar a un abuelo que lo quería tanto y que estaba tan mayor no tenía perdón de Dios.

Su simpatía se evaporó y Serena lo dejó solo, entre las sombras.

Endimion apenas tuvo tiempo de esconder bajo la colcha la novela de terror que había estado leyendo antes de que Serena entrara a su habitacion.

Pero al ver a la chica a la que ya casi consideraba su nieta, tuvo que sonreír.

Tenía el pelo mojado, su falda estaba arrugada y manchada de hierba y el agua que había entrado en sus sandalias de cuero las hacía chirriar un poco.

-Has estado en el lago, ¿eh? -sonrió, mientras ella se acercaba para colocarle las almohadas.

Serena sonrió, pero no podía ocultar el brillo de tristeza que había en sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa, hija? -le preguntó Endimion, alargando una mano... y fingiendo cierto temblor-. ¿Te ha pasado algo en el lago?

-No, estoy bien -contestó ella, dándole un golpecito cariñoso-. Pero he conocido a tu nieto.

El corazón de Endimion dio un vuelco pero, afortunadamente, recordó a tiempo que debía hacerse pasar por un moribundo.

-¿Cuál de ellos?

-Darien.

-Ah -sonrió el anciano-. ¿Y dónde está? ¿No ha venido contigo?

-No -contestó Serena, apagando una de las lamparitas-. Me dijo que quería quedarse un rato en el lago.

El corazón del anciano se encogió de pena, pero sabía que no era ni una fracción de la que debía de sentir su nieto Darien en aquel momento.

Pero, maldición, habían pasado quince años. Había llegado la hora de que los primos hiciesen las paces. Y si tenía que mentir para hacer que los tres fueran al rancho de una vez, mentiría.

Aunque era por una buena razón.

-¿Cómo está?

Serena volvió a colocar la almohada y luego se incorporó, con las manos en las caderas.

-Solo. Es el hombre más solitario que he visto en toda mi vida.

-Sí, supongo que así es -suspiró Endimion, dejándose caer sobre las almohadas.

Debería sentirse culpable por mentir a sus nietos, pero no era así. Demonios, si uno no podía contar mentiras de viejo, ¿cuándo iba a contarlas?

Esperó un momento, pensativo y luego dijo, suspirando:

-No va a ser fácil para ninguno de ellos. Pero los tres son hombres fuertes.

Pueden con todo.

Serena volvió a estirar la colcha y le dio un beso en la frente.

-No son ellos los que me preocupan.

-Eres una buena chica, Serena. Pero no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Cuando mis chicos lleguen a casa me pondré bien.

Darien entró en la casa sin hacer ruido, casi esperando que la «guardaespaldas» de su abuelo saltara sobre su cuello. Pero al no ver a Serena Tsukino miró la habitación por la que una vez correteó con sus primos.

Había dos lámparas encendidas, iluminando una habitación que podría haber recorrido con los ojos cerrados.

Nada había cambiado: suelos de roble llenos de arañazos provocados por las carreras de los niños, cubiertos por alfombras indias, cuatro sofás de piel marrón situados formando un cuadrado, con una mesa tan grande como una puerta en el medio. Había revistas colocadas ordenadamente en un lado y un jarrón con rosas amarillas en el centro.

Tenía que ser cosa de la guardaespaldas, pensó, ya que a Endimion nunca se le habría ocurrido cortar flores frescas. El rostro de Serena Tsukino apareció en su cabeza mientras miraba alrededor, familiarizándose de nuevo con la casa.

Una chimenea de piedra tan grande que dentro cabría un hombre dominaba una de las paredes. Estaba encendida, pero sólo quedaban rescoldos tras una pantalla de hierro forjado. Las paredes estaban adornadas con fotografías familiares y paisajes pintados por una mano joven, aunque llena de talento.

Darien hizo una mueca y apartó la mirada. No estaba preparado para dejarse atrapar por el fantasma. Tendría que tragar el pasado poco a poco si no quería ahogarse.

Dejando la bolsa de viaje en el suelo, se dirigió a la escalera, en una esquina del salón. Cada peldaño era un tronco cortado por la mitad, pulido y barnizado después hasta dejarlo brillante, la barandilla parecía un tronco petrificado.

Darien fue pasando la mano mientras subía al piso de arriba, despacio, como quien teme chocar con algo desconocido.

Sus pasos sonaban como los latidos de su corazón. Cada uno de ellos lo llevaba más cerca de unos recuerdos con los que no quería encontrarse. Pero no había forma de volver atrás. Ya no podía evitar aquello.

Al final de la escalera se detuvo y miró el largo pasillo. Lo único que veía eran unas puertas cerradas, pero conocía las habitaciones que había detrás como la palma de su mano. El y sus primos habían compartido esas habitaciones cada verano durante casi toda su vida. Bajaban deslizándose por la barandilla y corrían alegremente por el rancho familiar...

Hasta aquel último verano.

El día en el que todo cambió para siempre.

El día en que se separaron.

Darien hizo una mueca para apartar de sí esos recuerdos, como si apartara una nube de mosquitos, y se dirigió a la habitación de su abuelo. Un hombre al que no había visto en quince años.

Una oleada de vergüenza lo invadió entonces. Serena Tsukino tenía razón en una cosa: no deberían haber estado alejados del viejo durante tanto tiempo.

Deberían haber ido a visitarlo a pesar de los dolorosos recuerdos.

Pero no lo habían hecho.

En lugar de eso, se habían castigado a sí mismos y, al hacerlo, habían castigado a un hombre que no se lo merecía.

Suspirando, llamó a la puerta y esperó.

-¿Darien?

La voz de su abuelo era más débil de lo que había esperado, pero seguía sonando familiar. Aparentemente, la guardaespaldas-ama de llaves le había dado la noticia de su llegada. Darien abrió la puerta, entró en el cuarto... y se le encogió el corazón.

Endimion Chiba. El hombre más fuerte que había visto nunca parecía... viejo.

Había perdido casi todo el pelo y su calva bronceada brillaba a la luz de la lámpara. Su cara estaba surcada de profundas arrugas y parecía pequeño en aquella cama grande, cubierta por una colcha de ganchillo que había hecho su esposa décadas atrás.

Darien sintió pena. Había pasado tanto tiempo. Demasiado tiempo. Y, por un momento, lamentó no haber visitado en tantos años al hombre al que tanto quería. Por alguna razón, no había esperado que Endimion hubiese cambiado tanto. A pesar de que lo había llamado su médico para decirle que a su abuelo no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, estaba convencido de que Endimion Chiba no habria cambiado.

-Hola, abuelo.

-Pasa, pasa -lo animó Endimion, moviendo débilmente una mano -Siéntate, chico. Deja que te mire.

Darien se acercó a la cama y le dio un abrazo. Estaba más delgado, pero sus ojos brillaban con la misma inteligencia de siempre. No parecía tan moreno como antes, pero tampoco estaba pálido. Tenía las manos retorcidas por la artrosis y la edad, pero no le temblaban.

Todo eso eran buenas señales.

-Cómo te encuentras? -preguntó Darien, poniendo una mano en su frente.

Pero Endimion la apartó.

-Bien, estoy bien. Y ya tengo un médico que me pincha y me molesta. No necesito que también lo haga mi nieto.

-Perdona -dijo Darien, encogiéndose de hombros-. Gajes del oficio.

Como médico, podía respetar el territorio de otro colega. Como nieto, quería comprobar por sí mismo que su abuelo estaba bien. Aparentemente, eso no iba a ser tan fácil como creía.

-Hablé con el doctor Moon después de hablar contigo el mes pasado. Me dijo que tu corazón estaba un poco cansado.

Endimion hizo una mueca.

-Médicos. No hay que hacerles ni caso.

-Ah, gracias.

-No me refiero a ti, hijo -se corrigió el anciano-. Estoy seguro de que tú eres un buen médico. Siempre he estado orgulloso de ti, Darien. De hecho, estaba diciéndole a Artmis Moon el otro día que a lo mejor tú podrías comprarle la consulta.

Darien se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Aquello era lo que había temido. Temía que su abuelo creyera que esa visita era algo más de lo que era en realidad. Temía que esperara que se quedase... porque él no podía quedarse.

Pero o su abuelo no se percató de su incomodidad o le dio igual. Porque siguió hablando. Y con cada palabra, Darien se sentía un poco más culpable.

-Artmis es un buen médico, desde luego. Pero es tan viejo como yo, y está dispuesto a cerrar la consulta -su abuelo le guiñó un ojo, con gesto conspirador-. Este pueblo necesita un médico, hijo, y como tú no tienes una casa propia...

-Abuelo, no voy a quedarme -lo interrumpió Darien.

No quería hacerle daño, pero tampoco quería darle falsas esperanzas. Sin embargo, al ver que lo miraba con los ojos brillantes, el sentimiento de culpa se lo comía por dentro.

-He venido sólo a pasar el verano. Pero cuando termine me marcharé otra vez -le explicó, intentando que le entendiera.

-Pero yo pensé... -Endimion se dejó caer de nuevo sobre las almohadas-. Pensé que una vez de vuelta aquí verías que éste es tu sitio. Tu casa.

Darien apretó los labios para controlar la pena que encogía su corazón por oleadas.

Hubo un tiempo, cuando era un niño, en el que habría dado lo que fuera por vivir allí para siempre. Por ser parte de aquel pueblo que una vez le había parecido perfecto, por saber que aquella casa sería siempre la suya.

Pero esos sueños murieron un soleado día de verano, quince años atrás.

Ahora no tenía casa en ningún sitio.

-Lo siento, abuelo -murmuró, sabiendo que no era suficiente.

El viejo lo miró durante unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos, con un suspiro de cansancio.

-El verano es muy largo, hijo. Puede pasar cualquier cosa.

-No hagas planes por mí, Endimion -le advirtió Darien, aunque le dolía tener que hacerle daño-. No voy a quedarme. No puedo. Y tu sabes por qué.

-Sé que lo crees, pero estás equivocado, hijo. Todos lo están -suspiró su abuelo-. Pero un hombre tiene que encontrar su propio camino. Y ahora estoy cansado. ¿Por qué no vienes a verme mañana para hablar otro ratito?

Endimion...

-Venga, baja a la cocina y hazte algo de cenar. Yo seguiré aquí por la mañana.

Cuando su abuelo cerró los ojos, Darien no tuvo más remedio que obeser.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta suavemente. Llevaba en la casa menos de quince minutos y ya había conseguido disgustar a su abuelo.

Buen trabajo.

Pero no podía dejar que Endimion pensara que iba a quedarse. No podía hacerle ninguna promesa de futuro cuando el pasado parecía tan cercano que apenas podía ver el presente.

Llevaba mucho tiempo acostumbrado a vivir con unos recuerdos que lo perseguían. Pero nunca podría vivir allí otra vez... donde podía ver un fantasma en cada esquina.

**LINDA NOCHE**


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

Serena estaba sentada en su cuarto de estar, mirando la casa grande por la ventana. No la separaban más que diez metros, pero en aquel momento le parecían kilómetros.

En los dos años que llevaba en el rancho Chiba, nunca se había sentido como una extraña. Nunca se había sentido tan sola como aquel día, cuando su coche por fin decidió que no podía más.

Estaba al borde de las lágrimas. No tenía dinero ni medio de transporte... Aunque no tenía ningún sitio al que ir, hasta cinco minutos antes podría haber llegado a cualquier parte.

Mirando la solitaria carretera, con campos abiertos a ambos lados, luchó contra la ola de desesperación que amenazaba con ahogarla. El sol de la tarde era tan despiadado que la carretera parecía un horno. No había árboles que dieran sombra, y la última indicación que había visto decía que Coleville estaba a cuarenta kilómetros de distancia. Sólo pensar en recorrer esos cuarenta kilómetros a pie con aquel calor la dejaba agotada. Pero sentarse y ponerse a llorar no la llevaría más cerca del pueblo. Y autocompadecerse sólo serviría para acabar con la nariz como un pimiento. No. Serena Tsukino no tenía tiempo que perder sintiendo pena de sí misma. En lugar de eso seguía adelante. Seguía buscando. Sabiendo que algún día, en alguna parte, encontraría su sitio. Un sitio en el que podría echar raíces, las que había querido desde que era niña.

Pero para echar esas raíces, tenía que salir de allí. Resignada, abrió la puerta del coche y sacó la mochila...

-Parece que ese coche ya no puede más.

Serena se golpeó la cabeza contra el techo del coche al intentar sacar la mochila y estirarse al mismo tiempo. El viejo que había hablado estaba al otro lado de la carretera, apoyado en un viejo cartel de madera que decía Rancho Chiba. Ni siquiera lo había oído acercarse, de modo que o estaba más en forma de lo que parecía o ella estaba más cansada de lo que había pensado.

Probablemente lo último.

No era muy alto. Tenía la piel tan morena como las personas que trabajan todo el día al sol, llevaba un viejo sombrero que escondía sus ojos. Sus vaqueros estaban muy gastados y las botas parecían más viejas que él.

-¿Se ha quedado sin gasolina? -le preguntó.

-No, el motor está hecho polvo -suspiró ella-. Y no me sorprende. Lleva haciendo ruidos raros los últimos trescientos kilómetros.

Él la miró de arriba abajo, no deforma amenazante o grosera, sino como un hombre miraría a un niño perdido, pensando qué podía hacer para ayudarlo.

Por fin le dijo:

-No puedo hacer nada por ese coche suyo, pero si quiere venir a mi casa, puedo darle algo de comer

Serena miró la carretera vacía, interminable, luego al anciano. Había aprendido desde pequeña a confiar en su instinto, y el instinto le decía quee aceptase la oferta. ¿Qué podía perder? Además, si el viejo resultaba ser un tipo raro, estaba segura de que podría salir corriendo.

-No puedo pagarle por la comida. Pero podría hacer algunas tareas a cambio.

El anciano sonrió.

-Sí, supongo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.

Serena suspiró, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, mirando la casa que había sido su hogar durante aquellos dos años. Endimion se la había ofrecido el primer día. Después de comer, le había dado un trabajo y aquella casita. Y durante dos años se habían llevado a las mil maravillas.

Entonces volvió la cabeza y, por primera vez, vio una luz en una habitación que no era la de Endimion brillando en la oscuridad. Y se preguntó qué iba a ser de su vida.

La mujer con la que había soñado toda la noche.

Demonios. Debería darle las gracias por eso también. Pensando en ella su mente no había podido torturarlo formando la imagen de otra cara. De otro momento de su vida.

Después de ponerse los vaqueros, sacó una camiseta de la bolsa de viaje, sin calzarse siquiera, salió al pasillo. Se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta de la habitación de su abuelo, pero decidió esperar.

Necesitaba un café.

Y quizá necesitaba algo más. ¿Otra miradita a la sirena?

Sin hacer ruido, bajó a la cocina y se quedó en la puerta, mirando. El sol de la mañana se colaba por las cortinas blancas, cayendo sobre la mesa de madera. Todo estaba brillante, debía admitir que, como ama de llaves, aquella chica sabía hacer su trabajo. Las encimeras estaban inmaculadas, el suelo brillante e incluso los viejos electrodomésticos parecían nuevos de puro limpios.

Pero era la mujer lo que más llamaba su atención. Como la noche anterior. Se movía por la cocina con una familiaridad que le gustaba y lo irritaba a la vez.

No era algo racional, naturalmente. Pero era muy temprano, se dijo. En parte se alegraba de que su abuelo tuviera a aquella mujer allí. Y por otra parte, una absolutamente ilógica, le molestaba que ella pareciese estar en su casa cuando él se sentía tan... fuera de lugar.

Llevaba el pelo rubio recogido en una primorosa trenza que terminaba en una cinta roja, en contraste con la camiseta azul y los vaqueros más gastados que había visto en toda su vida. Pelados en las rodillas y el trasero, los vaqueros se ajustaban a sus piernas como un amante desesperado.

Una vieja canción de los Rolling Stones sonaba en la radio, y la sirena movía las caderas al ritmo de la música mientras hacía el desayuno.

A Darien se le quedó la boca seca. Rezaba para que alguna de esas zonas peladas se abriera del todo y poder así ver un trozo de piel.

Luego se dio una vueltecita, lo vio en la puerta... y la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios.

-¿Siempre apareces cuando la gente no está mirando o yo soy especial?

Darien se pasó una mano por la cara, como si eso fuera suficiente para despejar la niebla que se había instalado en su cerebro.

-No quería interrumpir el espectáculo -contestó, dirigiéndose a la cafetera.

Cuando la canción de los Rolling se convirtió en una pieza de jazz, Darien llenó una taza de café y se volvió hacia ella mientras tomaba un sorbo.

-Siempre bailas en la cocina?

-Sólo cuando estoy sola.

-Como nadar desnuda, ¿eh?

-Un hombre como Dios manda no recordaría eso.

-Y un hombre como Dios manda no habría mirado -asintió Darien-. Pero yo miré, ¿te acuerdas?

-No creo que se me olvide.

-A mí tampoco.

Serena abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego volvió a cerrarla. Casi podía imaginarla contando hasta diez para no darle un sartenazo en la cabeza. Ahora que la veía a la luz del día, se daba cuenta de que no tenía los ojos tan oscuros como había pensado. No, eran más bien del color del cielo.

Darien tomó otro sorbo de café, diciéndose a sí mismo que debía pensar en otra cosa.

-Estás intentando buscar pelea. ¿Por qué?

-Porque no soy una persona agradable -contestó él.

-Eso no es lo que dice tu abuelo.

-Endimion cuenta muchas historias. No te creas ni la mitad.

-Me ha dicho que eres médico. ¿Es verdad?

-Sí, lo soy.

-Anoche lo examinaste?

Darien rió, esa risa sorprendió a Serena tanto como a él. Porque lo transformaba.

Le daba una expresión alegre, juvenil. Borraba esa máscara de tristeza, de soledad.

-¿Yo? No, qué va, no me dejó. Endimion sigue pensando que soy el crío de trece años que le puso una escayola a su golden retriever.

-¿En serio?

-Pues sí, en serio. La hice de papel maché. Para practicar -le contó Darien, recordando al paciente perro de su abuelo, Storm-. Pero Endimion se la quitó antes de que se secara.

Serena estaba sonriendo y sus ojos... brillaban. Y Darien sintió algo por dentro, algo raro.

-Bueno, el caso es que mi abuelo no me dejó examinarlo. Pero hablaré con su médico para ver qué me dice.

-Me alegro. Es que estoy preocupada. El pobre parece tan...

-¿Que?

-No sé cómo explicarlo. Pero no es el mismo últimamente. Parece más cansado, más frágil.

-Tiene casi setenta años -le recordó Darien. Y se regañó a sí mismo al percatarse de cómo había pasado el tiempo.

-Y hasta hace dos semanas no le habrías conocido. Se levantaba al amanecer, hacía las tareas del rancho, iba al pueblo a comer con el doctor Moon, a bailar los viernes por la noche...

-¿A bailar? -repitió Darien, perplejo.

-Tiene unos amigos con los que va al Centro de mayores del pueblo todos los viernes -contestó Serena, sacando unos huevos de la nevera-. Al menos, eso es lo que solía hacer hasta ahora.

-A lo mejor no es nada -dijo Darien. Pero no estaba seguro de a quién intentaba consolar.

-Eso espero.

-Le tienes mucho cariño, ¿no?

-Sí, mucho -contestó ella.

-Me alegro.

-Sí, bueno... Mira, Darien, tú has venido a ver a tu abuelo, y yo me alegro. Por él.

-¿Pero?

-Pero... creo que deberíamos alejarnos el uno del otro mientras estés aquí -contestó Serena, echando los huevos en una sartén.

-¿Ah, si?

El no tenía intención de acercarse al ama de llaves. Hasta que ella había sugerido que se alejase, claro.

Serena estaba moviendo los huevos en la sartén hasta que quedaron bien hechos, como a Endimion le gustaban. Intentaba concentrarse en el trabajo, pero con Darien tan cerca no era fácil.

Había decidido por la noche que la única manera de proteger su sitio en el rancho era marcharse durante el verano. No quería que los Chibas pensaran que su abuelo estaría mejor atendido por otra persona.

Había estado despierta casi toda la noche, pensando en aquel sitio y en lo que significaba para ella. En aquel anciano que se había convertido en su familia.

Y si era sincera del todo, al amanecer también había pensado en Darien. En lo que había sentido cuando él la miraba mientras salía desnuda del agua...

-Los huevos se están quemando.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí... -instintivamente, Serena intentó apartar la sartén del fuego, pero era de hierro y había olvidado ponerse el guante, de modo que se quemó la mano.

-¡Maldita sea!

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Cómo que qué hago? ¡Me he quemado la mano!

-A ver, déjame... No te muevas.

Su tono de voz había cambiado por completo. El antipático Chiba se había convertido, de repente, en un médico.

-No es nada -dijo entonces-. Ponla bajo el grifo y ponte algo de pomada, si tienes. Pero no creo que te salga ampolla.

-Mejor -contestó Serena.

Pero Darien no soltaba su mano. Y ya no la tocaba como si fuera un médico, sino de otra manera. Y la miraba de una forma...

Tenía unos ojos preciosos, azul oscuros, aterciopelados. Y el calor de su mano la hizo tragar saliva.

¿Tanto calor hacía en la cocina?, se preguntó. Porque ella estaba ardiendo.

Debía de ser la quemadura, pensó.

-Deberías tener más cuidado.

-Suelo tenerlo -contestó ella, apartando la mano-. Es que estaba despistada.

-Ya. Oye, sobre lo de anoche...

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Da igual. Probablemente sería mejor que nos olvidáramos del asunto.

-Sí, probablemente.

-Y creo que tienes razón -dijo Darien entonces-. Sería mejor que nos alejáramos el uno del otro este verano.

-Muy bien -contestó Serena, haciendo un esfuerzo para que su corazón volviese a latir al ritmo normal.

Aparentemente, Darien Chiba se recuperaba mucho más rápido. Podía disimular todo lo que quisiera, pero ella sabía que había sentido algo también.

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo -murmuró Darien, mirando alrededor como si no supiera dónde estaba. Luego recordó que había dejado la taza de café sobre la encimera y se acercó para volver a llenarla.- Voy a darme una ducha y después iré a Coleville. Quiero hablar con el médico de mi abuelo.

Serena asintió, pero Darien ya estaba saliendo de la cocina a paso de marcha.

Aparentemente, ella no era la única que se había puesto nerviosa.

Había pensado que Darien Chiba podría ser una amenaza para su estancia en la casa a la que tanto cariño tenía.

Pero no había esperado que fuese una amenaza para su corazón.

* * *

**_HOLA CHICAS BELLAS OTRO CAPITULO QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE._**

**_SALUDOS_**


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

Darien se dio una ducha fría.

Y no sirvió de nada.

Como si las cosas no fueran a ser suficientemente difíciles ese verano, ahora además debía contar con la guapa ama de llaves de ojos color azul cielo y manos delicadas.

Darien se miró al espejo mientras se ponía crema de afeitar en la cara. Pero aún podía sentir la mano de Serena en la suya. No había esperado eso. No había esperado encontrar una mujer que lo hiciera sentir... así de incómodo.

Después de afeitarse se echó agua fría en la cara para salir de aquel estupor. El agua caía por su cuello y su torso, pero apenas se dio cuenta, agarrado como estaba al borde del lavabo, apoyando la cabeza en el espejo.

Volver a casa estaba siendo más duro de lo que había pensado.

Endimion esperó hasta que oyó que el jeep se alejaba por el camino. Veinte minutos después oyó el motor de la camioneta del rancho, conducida por Serena que, unos segundos más tarde, desaparecía por la carretera. Entonces apartó la colcha y se puso en pie.

Mientras se estiraba, dejó escapar un suspiro de placer al verse fuera de la cama. Los sábados por la mañana en el rancho podía contar con una cosa: Serena estaría fuera por lo menos dos horas. Iba a comer con su amiga Mina, que trabajaba en la peluquería del pueblo, y luego haría la compra para toda la semana.

-Gracias a Dios que Darien ha decidido ir a hablar con Artemis -murmuró, mientras hacía unas flexiones-. Una hora más en la cama y me habría convertido en un inválido.

Un hombre activo, Endimion odiaba estar sin hacer nada, estar tumbado no era lo suyo. A punto de cumplir los setenta años, sabía perfectamente que pronto tendría toda la eternidad para estar tumbado. No tenía sentido acelerar el asunto.

Sonriendo, se acercó a la puerta y echó el pestillo. Por si acaso. Luego se acercó a la estantería, sacó un ejemplar de Guerra y Paz y buscó algo que había detrás.

-Ah, aquí está -murmuró, sacando uno de los tres puros que tenía guardados, junto con una caja de cerillas. Un par de chupadas lo hicieron suspirar de placer.

Luego, para no olvidarlo, se acercó a la mesilla y marcó un número de teléfono.

-¿ Artemis? Soy Endimion. Oye, mi nieto Darien va ahora mismo a tu consulta.

-Maldita sea, Endimion -se quejó el médico-. Esto no me gusta nada. Cuando se te ocurrió ese absurdo plan te dije que era una tontería, y sigo pensando lo mismo.

Era una vieja canción, y Endimion se la sabía de memoria, de modo que no le hizo ni caso. Artemis estaba en contra de su plan desde el principio. Sólo por su antigua amistad lo había convencido para que hiciera lo que le pedía.

Endimion se colocó el puro a un lado de la boca y siguió hablando:

-No podemos echarnos atrás, Artemis. Además, ya sabes que no tengo alternativa.

-¿Decirle a tus nietos que te estás muriendo es la única manera de que vayan a verte?

Endimion abrió la ventana para qúe el humo del puro se disipara un poco. ¿Creía Artemis que hacerse el moribundo era tan fácil? Pues no. No hacer nada todo el día y estar tumbado en la cama era horrible, fingirse viejo y endeble lo sacaba de quicio.

Además, tampoco le gustaba nada saber que la pobre Serena estaba preocupada por él.

Pero él sabía que era para bien. Porque, por muy triste que pareciese, la única forma de que sus nietos fueran al rancho era haciéndoles creer que se estaba

muriendo.

-Ya sabes que los chicos no han vuelto desde...

No terminó la frase. No hacía falta. Los dos conocían bien la tragedia que había alejado a sus nietos del rancho.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé. En fin, qué se le va a hacer; de perdidos al río.

Endimion sonrió, intentando recordar dónde había metido la botella de whisky.

Era temprano, pero le apetecía tomar un trago. Las cosas, al fin y al cabo, iban como él esperaba.

-Gracias, Artemis. Te debo una.

-Desde luego que sí, viejo loco.

Cuando colgó, Endimion dio una larga chupada a su puro y soltó el humo, formando un círculo perfecto.

Coleville no había cambiado mucho.

Darien condujo por las calles del pueblo mirando los escaparates de las tiendas.

Aunque era temprano, las calles estaban llenas de gente.

Coleville estaba a cien kilómetros de Fresno, la ciudad más grande de la zona.

Pero tenían un supermercado, un cine e incluso unos almacenes en los que uno podía encontrar casi de todo. Y en algún momento, una famosa franquicia de cafés había abierto sus puertas allí también.

Los colegios seguían teniendo patios pequeños, como siempre, llenos de niños que vivían en el pueblo o en los ranchos y granjas de alrededor. Y sólo había un médico. A los pacientes se les atendía allí, en caso de emergencia, los llevaban en ambulancia o en helicóptero a Fresno.

Darien detuvo el jeep de su abuelo frente a la consulta y apagó el motor.

Artemis Moon, Doctor en Medicina decía el cartel de letras doradas que empezaba a pelarse por los lados. La consulta necesitaba una buena mano de pintura, pero había tiestos de terracota llenos de flores a ambos lados de la puerta y el porche estaba barrido y limpio.

Darien saltó del jeep y se guardó las llaves en el bolsillo. Mientras iba hacia la puerta, los recuerdos lo acompañaban...

Se veía a sí mismo de niño, corriendo a la clínica del doctor Moon con mil preguntas. El médico de Coleville nunca perdía la paciencia con él, todo lo contrario.

Siempre respondía a sus preguntas y le prestaba libros de medicina para que pudiera descubrir cosas por su cuenta.

Había sido en aquella consulta donde Darien había decidido convertirse en médico.

Incluso de niño sabía que quería curar a la gente. Ayudar. Entonces tenía grandes, planes. Quería ser la clase de médico que era Artemis Moon. Un hombre que conocía a sus pacientes tan bien como a su propia familia. Un hombre que era parte de la comunidad.

En fin, las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora hacía lo que podía, cuando podía, e intentaba no involucrarse.

La campanita de la puerta anunció su entrada. Una mujer con tres niños esperaba sentada en las sillas de plástico verde. Al verlo sonrió... mientras dos de los niños intentaban asesinarse el uno al otro.

Tras el mostrador de recepción, una chica estaba escribiendo algo en el teclado de un ordenador. Darien casi había esperado encontrar a la antigua enfermera del doctor Moon. Pero la mujer debía de tener por lo menos cien años cuando él era un niño.

-¿Tiene cita con el doctor Moon? -le preguntó la joven.

-No, pero me gustaría verle un momento, si es posible. Soy Darien Chiba.

Ella se levantó, pasándose las manos por el pantalón de color beige, al mismo tiempo, consiguiendo llamar la atención sobre sus pechos.

-Siéntese un momento, por favor...

Darien no se sentó. Se puso a pasear por la sala de espera, mirando las fotografías que había en las paredes. Lo que el doctor Moon había llamado siempre «sus trofeos».

Recién nacidos, niños a los que había curado resfriados y piernas rotas, adultos a los que había tratado en vida y acompañado en la muerte. Docenas, centenares de caras le sonreían, pero Darien sólo veía una.

Aquella sonrisa, tan familiar, fue como un puñetazo en el estómago, pero no podía apartar la mirada. El chico de la foto tenía sólo dieciséis años... y nunca cumpliría ninguno más.

Darien apretó los puños. El ruido de los niños que se peleaban en la sala de espera se esfumó, y él se perdió en los recuerdos mientras miraba la cara de la única persona a la que debería haber salvado y no pudo hacerlo.

-El doctor Moon dice que pase -oyó la voz de la joven, a su espalda.

-¿Qué? Ah, gracias.

Sin mirarla, Darien abrió la puerta que daba al pasillo y se dirigió directamente al despacho del médico, que conocía tan bien. Como el resto de la consulta, aquello parecía haberse detenido en el tiempo. Nada había cambiado con los años.

Las paredes seguían tapadas por estanterías con libros de medicina, en el centro del escritorio del médico, seguía estando aquel bote de cristal lleno de caramelos para los pacientes más pequeños.

-¡Darien! -el anciano médico se levantó para darle un abrazo. Sus ojos azules seguían siendo amables, como siempre, pero su pelo era ahora blanco como la nieve -Me alegro de volver a verte, chico. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Sí, es verdad -admitió Darien.

-Siéntate, siéntate. Bueno, dime, ¿has estado en la casa? ¿Has visto a tu abuelo?

-Sí, llegué anoche.

-Eso está bien. Entonces, supongo que has conocido a Serena.

-Sí, yo...

-Es una chica estupenda. Ha sido la mejor medicina para Endimion durante estos dos años, te lo aseguro. Ahora el viejo no para de sonreír. Sí, es una chica estupenda.

-Sí, parece... agradable -asintió Darien.

Tenía que decir algo y no podía contarle al viejo doctor Moon que estaba estupenda desnuda. Además, no había ido allí para hablar de Serena. De hecho, hacía lo que podía para no pensar en ella.

-Es más que agradable. Ha sido un milagro para Endimion.

-Ya, bueno... Pero a mí me gustaría saber cuál es exactamente la condición de mi abuelo.

El doctor Moon murmuró algo ininteligible y luego se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón, tocándose la barbilla como si aún tuviera la barba que se había afeitado veinte años antes.

-Bueno, verás... ¿has dicho que has hablado con Endimion?

-Sí, he intentado hablar con él -contestó Darien, mirando con suspicacia al buen doctor, el mejor amigo de su abuelo-. Pero me dijo que no me molestase, que usted se encargaba de todo.

-Sí, bueno... me parece un buen consejo. No tiene sentido que te preocupes.

-Pero...

-Sí, desde luego me alegro mucho de verte, hijo. Ya era hora de que volvieras por aquí.

-Ajá -murmuró Darien, inclinándose un poco hacia delante para mirarlo a los ojos.

No le sorprendió nada que el médico mirase al techo, luego al suelo y más tarde a la ventana-. ¿Hay algo que no quiere contarme, doctor Moon?

-Darien, tú sabes que la confidencialidad sobre los pacientes es sagrada...

-No le estoy pidiendo que me dé detalles sobre su estado. Pero de un colega a otro, podría decir algo, darme una pista... ¿Le ha hecho radiografías, un TAC? ¿Tiene problemas con el colesterol, la tensión alta? ¿Ha estado estresado últimamente, debería hacer ejercicio?

El doctor Moon se levantó para darle un golpecito en la espalda, como si fuera un crío que hubiese aprobado un examen.

-Todas ésas son buenas preguntas, hijo. Me alegra saber que te has convertido en la clase de médico que siempre quise que fueras.

-Gracias -dijo Darien, dejando que el doctor Moon prácticamente lo empujase fuera del despacho-. Pero no ha contestado a ninguna de mis...

-Tú no te preocupes por nada, Darien. Tu abuelo está en buenas manos.

-Eso no lo dudo, pero...

-Lo mejor para todos es que pases algún tiempo con Endimion. Los echa muchísimo de menos.

-Lo sé -dijo él, sintiéndose horriblemente culpable-. No queríamos que el pobre...

-Lo sé, lo sé. Endimion también lo sabe. Pero los años pasan y un hombre necesita tener a su lado a la familia.

-¿Pero su corazón...?

El doctor Moon volvió a apartar la mirada.

-Llevo curando a la gente más tiempo del que tú llevas en este mundo, hijo. No te preocupes por el tratamiento de Endimion. Yo me encargo de todo -contestó-. Gracias por pasar por aquí. Me alegra mucho volver a verte.

Darien puso una mano en el quicio de la puerta para evitar que le diera con ella en las narices.

-Por qué tengo la impresión de que intenta librarse de mí?

-¿Yo? -exclamó el doctor Moon con la expresión más inocente del mundo-. No, no, eso no es así. Es que tengo pacientes esperando. Soy un hombre ocupado, hijo. Muy ocupado.

-Ya -Darien no sabía qué estaba pasando allí, pero definitivamente estaba pasando algo-. Si no le importa, me gustaría examinar a mi abuelo personalmente.

El médico lo miró, molesto.

-No, eso no será necesario. Además, no creo que Endimion te lo permitiera. -Entiendo tu preocupación, hijo, pero tendrás que confiar en mí. Las cosas están como deben estar. Y ahora, si me perdonas...

Darien dejó que cerrase la puerta y se quedó allí, parado, perplejo, hasta que, sacudiendo la cabeza, se alejó por el pasillo.

En el despacho, Artemis Moon se apoyó en la puerta y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

Luego metió la mano en la bata y sacó un pañuelo para secarse el sudor de la frente.

No había podido engañar a Darien, estaba seguro. Pero había hecho lo que pudo.

Mentir no le resultaba fácil, nunca se le había dado bien. Su mejor amigo, por otro lado, parecía tener un gran talento para ello.

-Endimion, viejo asno. Esta vez me debes una... y gorda.

Serena caminaba a paso rápido por la calle Mayor, saludando a la gente con la que se cruzaba... pero no estaba pensando en eso. Estaba distraída y se alegraba de que Mina hubiera tenido una cliente de última hora y no pudiesen comer juntas.

Mejor así, se decía a sí misma. No le gustaba dejar solo a Endimion durante mucho tiempo. Y al pensar en Endimion, pensó en Darien y en lo que podría decirle el doctor Moon.

Endimion se negaba a contarle qué le pasaba. Según él, no era nada grave, aunque tenía que permanecer en cama.

Serena frunció el ceño al pensar en su nieto. Lo había conocido menos de veinticuatro horas antes y ya ocupaba demasiado espacio en sus pensamientos.

Pero ¿cómo podía no pensar en él?

-Por Dios bendito -murmuró-. Tranquilízate de una vez. Ya habéis acordado mantener las distancias, ¿no? No va a pedirle a su abuelo que te despida ni nada parecido.

Pero podría hacerlo si quisiera.

Y no era justo que tuviera que preocuparse por la salud de Endimion y por su propio empleo.

Serena miró a un lado y otro de la calle antes de cruzar para entrar en el supermercado donde, afortunadamente, había aire acondicionado. El sol en verano era inflexible, y el hombre del tiempo había prometido temperaturas más altas.

Tomando un carro, echó dentro su bolso de piel marrón y se dirigió a la sección de productos frescos, murmurando una palabrota cuando las ruedas delanteras del carro, como casi siempre, empezaron a torcerse hacia un lado.

-¿Es que fabrican estas cosas rotas?

Serena se volvió, sobresaltada, al oír la voz de Darien Chiba.

-Qué susto me has dado. ¿Es que siempre tienes que aparecer así, sin avisar?

-Te he llamado tres veces, pero estabas tan perdida en tus pensamientos que no me has oído. -No, no te he oído.

Porque estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en él.

-Eso está claro.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Comprar comida, por lo visto -contestó Darien, echando dos lechugas en el carro.

-Puedo hacer la compra yo solita, si no te importa.

-Te pones muy territorial por unas simples lechugas, ¿no?

Serena respiró profundamente. Sí, se mostraba territorial. Porque Darien estaba entrometiéndose en su vida. Llevaba dos años cuidando de Endimion y le molestaba que su nieto diese a entender que no sabía hacerlo.

Pero quizá ponerse antipática con el nieto de su jefe no era la mejor forma de llevar el asunto.

-Muy bien. Podemos hacerlo juntos. Y, por cierto, a tu abuelo no le gustan las judías verdes.

Darien soltó la bolsa de judías verdes que tenía en la mano.

-Es verdad. Se me había olvidado. Mi abuela solía hacerlas para nosotros, pero mi abuelo no las probaba.

Serena sonrió.

-Pero le gusta la coliflor.

-¡Y el brécol, es verdad! -rió Darien entonces. Y como cada vez que reía de esa manera, se convertía en un hombre distinto.

-Deberías hacer eso más a menudo.

-¿Qué debería hacer?

-Sonreír.

Darien dejó de hacerlo inmediatamente.

-Vengo de la consulta del doctor Moon.

Serena se mordió los labios. No se atrevía a preguntar... Endimion no había hablado mucho sobre su repentina enfermedad y ella no había querido insistir.

Cobarde o no, sencillamente no quería enfrentarse con ninguna realidad que pudiera romperle el corazón.

-¿No vas a preguntar qué me ha dicho?

Serena se tragó sus miedos. No podía esconderse de la verdad durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué tiene tu abuelo?

-No tengo ni idea.

-¿Que?

Una mujer muy gruesa con vestido de flores apareció a su lado, mirando de uno a otro.

-Si no les importa, tengo que comprar unas naranjas.

-Perdone -se disculpó Darien, tomando a Serena del brazo para apartarla un lado.

-El doctor Moon no ha querido decirme nada.

-Oh, no -murmuró ella, cubriéndose la boca con la mano. Si el médico no quería decirle nada a su nieto... eso sólo podía significar una cosa: que Endimion estaba gravemente enfermo-. No habrá querido preocuparte.

Darien se cruzó de brazos.

-Podría ser. Pero yo no estoy tan seguro. No. Yo creo que aquí está pasando algo raro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que mi abuelo y el doctor Moon han tramado algo y quiero saber lo que es.

-¿Intentas decir que Endimion no está enfermo? -le espetó Serena, indignada-. Porque eso es ridículo. Tu abuelo no haría eso.

-Es posible -dijo Darien, pero no parecía convencido.

-Endimion es un hombre maravilloso. Él no preocuparía a su familia innecesariamente. Tú deberías saber eso igual que yo.

-Podrías tener razón. Pero quiero que lo vigiles.

-¿Qué?

-Que quiero que vigiles a mi abuelo.

-¿Estás pidiéndome que espíe a Endimion?

-Espiar es una palabra muy fuerte.

-Pero apropiada -dijo ella, dando un paso atrás cuando un hombre se acercó para meter unos plátanos en su carro.

Darien volvió a tomarla del brazo para llevarla hacia el pasillo.

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo traiciones. Sólo te pido que me ayudes.

-Hace menos de dos horas acordamos mantener las distancias, ¿no te acuerdas?

-Sí, pero...

-Y ahora me pides que espíe a un hombre que ha sido como un padre para mí. Darien se pasó una mano por la cara.

-Las cosas cambian, Serena. Y lo que estoy diciendo es que necesito tu ayuda. Yo también estoy preocupado por mi abuelo -dijo, atrayéndola hacia sí para hablarle al oído-. La cuestión es si estás dispuestas a ayudarme a descubrir qué está pasando aquí.

* * *

**_HOLA BELLAS DAMAS AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO ESPERO LES GUSTE_**

**_LINDO DIA_**


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

CAPITULO 5

Tres días después habían declarado una tregua. Serena intentaba no cruzarse en el camino de Darien Chiba, pero él no dejaba de meterse en su vida.

Muy bien, de modo que la tregua era sólo por su parte.

Aquel hombre aparecía en los sitios más insospechados. Si salía al jardín para regar las plantas, él estaba apoyado en la pared, observándola.. Si estaba cocinando, lo encontraba en la cocina,interrogándola sobre la dieta de su abuelo. Si estaba limpiando, aparecía por detrás, como si quisiera comprobar que no estaba robando la plata.

Y en cada ocasión sentía su mirada clavada en ella... como si estuviera tocándola.

De hecho, sólo dejaba de sentirse observada por las noches, cuando estaba en su casa. Pero incluso allí no encontraba paz. Porque Darien aparecía en sus sueños.

Soñaba con sus ojos azul oscuros. Con su bien formada boca, con sus largos dedos y su cuerpo fibroso. En sus sueños, Darien Chiba hacía algo más que mirarla. En sus sueños la besaba, la acariciaba, exploraba su cuerpo con el suyo... y cada mañana despertaba un poco más tensa que el día anterior.

Había una tensión en su interior que hacía difícil hasta respirar cuando él estaba cerca.

Serena suspiró mientras secaba una cacerola y la colocaba en la encimera.

-Sólo han pasado tres días. Si sigo así, para el final del verano estaré muerta.

-¿Qué?

Ella dio un salto, llevándose una mano al corazón.

-¡Tienes que dejar de aparecer así, de repente!

Darien sonrió.

-Me habrías oído si no estuvieras hablando sola.

-Ya, seguro. Y antes de que lo preguntes, Endimion ha desayunado muy bien huevos, beicon, una tostada y zumo de naranja.

-Ah, una dieta rica en colesterol. Bien pensado.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto antes. Es beicon de pavo, un revuelto de claras de huevo y tostadas con fibra. Absolutamente sano.

-Ah, perdón.

-Vaya, una disculpa. Eso es nuevo.

-Supongo que te debo más de una disculpa, ¿no? -sonrió Darien, apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta.

-Llevas días siguiéndome. Es como si estuvieras intentando averiguar si hago las cosas mal. Y me gustaría saber por qué.

-Porque esto me está volviendo loco -admitió él-. Mi abuelo no quiere contarme lo que le pasa. Dice que no tiene nada que decir hasta que Seiya y Taiki lleguen al rancho.

Más primos Chiba para vigilarla. Estupendo.

-¿Y cuándo será eso?

Darien metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-No lo sé. Taiki estaba en un rally en España cuando mi abuelo lo llamó. Y Seiya... cuando está trabajando no se puede contar con él. Ni siquiera sé si ha recibido el mensaje.

-He leído un par de libros suyos -dijo Serena entonces.

-¿Y qué te han parecido?

-Aterradores -confesó ella. La última novela de Seiya Chiba la había obligado a dejar la luz encendida por la noche durante toda una semana. Las imágenes que creaba eran tan reales, tan aterradoras, que no sabía cómo podía él pegar ojo-. Debe de ser un hombre terrorífico... tiene una imaginación muy retorcida.

Una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro de Darien.

-Antes no era así. Seiya siempre era el más divertido, el que nunca se enfadaba por nada. Hasta que... -Darien se quedó mirando a lo lejos, recordando el pasado- las cosas cambiaron.

Serena conocía la historia y lo sentía por ellos. Por los tres.

Aunque le habría gustado gritarle que eso había ocurrido quince años antes. Habían tenido tiempo suficiente para aceptar la tragedia.

-Podrías intentar hablar con el doctor Moon otra vez.

-Sí, como que eso iba a servir de algo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque volverá a decirme lo de la confidencialidad, no, no sé qué está pasando aquí, pero el doctor Moon y mi abuelo se han puesto de acuerdo. Y es imposible sacarles nada, son unos cabezotas de mucho cuidado.

-Sí, puede que la cabezonería sea algo de familia.

-¿No me digas?

-Bueno, acabas de admitir que tu abuelo no quiere contarte nada, pero tú sigues intentando averiguarlo. ¿Eres cabezota o no? -sonrió Serena, echándose el paño al hombro.

-También podría ser... persistente.

Ella soltó una carcajada que lo hizo sonreír. Y esa sonrisa hizo que a Serena le temblasen las manos. Entonces un ruido la hizo mirar por la ventana...

-¿Quién es? -preguntó Darien.

Era su vecina, Lita Kino, corriendo hacia la casa, con su hija de cuatro años, Hotaru, en brazos.

-Es Lita -contestó Serena, dirigiéndose a la puerta-. Vive en un rancho cerca de aquí. Y debe de haber pasado algo.

Abrió la puerta y Lita entró en tromba en la cocina, con expresión tensa y pálida como una muerta. Tenía sangre en el cuello de la blusa y la niña que llevaba en brazos estaba llorando a gritos.

-Es usted médico, ¿no?

-¿Cómo sabe...?

-Me lo han dicho en el pueblo. ¿Es usted médico?

-Sí, sí... ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Gracias a Dios. Hotaru se ha cortado con un hierro, y como usted está mucho más cerca que el pueblo...

La niña se volvió entonces hacia ellos, con los ojitos azules llenos de lágrimas.

-Me he cortado con un clavo y me sale sangre.

-Pobrecita mía -murmuró Serena, apartando el pelito de su frente-. No pasa nada, ya verás como Darien te cura enseguida.

-¿Y me va a doler?

El hizo una mueca.

-Debería llevarla a la consulta del doctor Moon. Tendrá que ponerle la inyección antitetánica...

-¡No, una inyección no! -gritó la niña, abrazándose al cuello de su madre.

Serena hizo una mueca cuando los chillidos de Hotaru llegaron a decibelios que, probablemente, sólo podrían oír los perros.

-Iré después, se lo aseguro -insistió Lita-. Pero está sangrando, y necesito que la cure ahora mismo, por favor.

Serena vio, sorprendida, que Darien vacilaba. Podía verlo acercarse instintivamente a la niña, pero en sus ojos había una distancia que no podía disimular.

-Muy bien -dijo él abruptamente-. Serena -murmuró Darien examinando el corte que la niña tenía en el antebrazo-. Por favor, baja mi maletín de la habitación.

-Sí, enseguida -Serena salió corriendo de la cocina y volvió en menos de un minuto. Hotaru estaba sentada en la encimera y Darien había abierto el grifo para limpiar la herida.

-Sigue sangrando -protestaba la niña, golpeando el armario con los pies.

-Porque tienes una sangre muy lista-sonrió Darien.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. Tu sangre está limpiando la herida. Es una sangre listísima.

-Mamá, soy muy lista -dijo la niña.

-Claro que sí, cariño. Eso ya lo sé.

-Aquí está tu maletín -dijo Serena entonces.

Después, observó a Darien limpiando la herida mientras intentaba calmar a la niña hablándole en voz baja. Llevaba tres días en el rancho y era la primera vez que veía a Darien Chiba de verdad, pensó.

-Hotaru, no te muevas. Enseguida vamos a curarte esa herida tan tonta.

-Bueno.

-Esto son una vendas especiales, ¿ves? Se llaman vendas de mariposa.

-¿De mariposa? -murmuró Hotaru, mirando con más curiosidad que miedo cómo Darien unía ambos lados de la herida antes de aplicar la venda adhesiva.

-Ya está. Has sido muy valiente.

-Y lista -insistió la niña, moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo de tal forma, que se le cayó una horquilla al suelo.

-Sí, y lista -sonrió Darien-. Muy lista.

Entonces Hotaru le sonrió, y esa sonrisa le llegó al corazón. Darien tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que debía dar marcha atrás. Siempre eran los niños quienes más lo afectaban. Los pobres niños que no podían defenderse. Los que tenían lágrimas en los ojos y total confianza en el corazón.

Darien la tomó en brazos para bajarla de la encimera y luego cerró el maletín.

-Debería ir a la consulta del doctor Moon para ponerle la... lo que hemos hablado antes.

-Lo haré -le prometió Lita, tomando a su hija en brazos-. Muchísimas gracias, doctor Chiba. Es usted maravilloso, en serio.

-No ha sido para tanto.

-Es mi niña, así que todo lo que le pase es importante para mí.

-Sí, lo entiendo.

Y así era. Entendía a aquella mujer muy bien. Y por eso necesitaba la distancia emocional que, en aquel momento, parecía esquivarlo.

Cuando se fueron, Hotaru diciéndole adiós con la manita, Darien sintió la curiosidad de Serena como si la hubiera expresado en voz alta.

-Se te dan muy bien los niños.

-Es que casi nunca muerdo -contestó él, bromeando para quitarle importancia al asunto.

Ella inclinó a un lado la cabeza para estudiarlo.

-Endimion me dijo que habías estado con Médicos Sin Fronteras.

-A veces.

-Y también me contó que cuando no hacías eso trabajabas en el departamento de Urgencias... en varios hospitales.

Cierto. Nunca se quedaba mucho tiempo en ningún sitio para no formar lazos con la gente a la que trataba. Nunca conectaba con nadie, nunca se arriesgaba a poner el corazón en sus pacientes porque sabía que, con el tiempo, eso sólo serviría para partirle el corazón.

-Mi abuelo habla demasiado.

-¿Por qué? Está orgulloso de sus nietos, es lógico que cuente esas cosas. Lo que no entiendo es por qué alguien cómo tú no quiere quedarse en algún sitio. Abrir una clínica...

Por supuesto que no lo entendía. Aquella mujer llevaba en el rancho menos de dos años y ya había dejado su sello en la casa.

Pequeños toques: flores y velas decoraban las habitaciones. La casa siempre olía a limón y a rosas, y los muebles brillaban por la cera que les daba. Había hecho su nido allí. Había echado raíces en la tierra que él tanto amaba desde que era un niño. Claro que no lo entendía.

Y si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, seguramente también él habría querido todo eso. Pero Darien había aprendido pronto en la vida que querer a alguien sólo significaba que uno estaba arriesgando el corazón, que un golpe ciego del destino podía destrozarlo todo y dejarte... vacío, sin fuerzas, sin nada a lo que agarrarte. De modo que había elegido apartarse, mantener su corazón en una sola pieza cerrándose a todo.

-Me gusta ir de un sitio a otro -contestó.

Pero allí, en esa cocina, le gustaría que las cosas fueran de otra manera. Le gustaría ser de otra manera.

Sin embargo, ni todos los deseos del mundo podían hacer que uno volviese atrás en el tiempo.

-Eres un buen médico.

-Sí, bueno, es posible.

-Y una buena persona -insistió Serena.

-No, me temo que eso no es verdad.

-Sí es verdad.

Estaba mirándolo a los ojos, a Darien le habría gustado advertirle que lo que iba a ver en su alma no merecía la pena.

-Es la verdad -insistió ella-. No sé por qué dices que no lo eres.

-No me conoces, Serena -murmuró Darien, apartando la mirada para romper el hechizo.

-No, es posible que no te conozca. Pero a lo mejor tampoco tú te conoces tan bien como crees.

-No deberías venir aquí sola.

Serena dejó de nadar para mirar al hombre que la observaba desde la orilla del lago. Bajo la luz de la luna llena tenía un aspecto...formidable.

Había estado todo el día pensando en él. Aunque apenas se habían visto porque Darien estaba ocupado haciendo tareas en el rancho. Había reparado las cercas, los escalones del porche y limpiado los establos donde Endimion solía tener a los caballos.

Y cuando no se daba cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, Serena tuvo la oportunidad de observarlo a placer. Trabajaba como un hombre que intentaba no pensar en nada... y olvidarse de algo. Como hacía mucho calor, se había quitado la camiseta, Serena se quedó helada al ver aquellos bíceps que no parecían los de un médico.

Durante todo el día estuvo pensando en ellos... y en esa espalda tan ancha. Se sentía confusa. No confusa por el deseo que sentía por él, eso estaba claro. Era un hombre muy atractivo, de voz grave, manos suaves y ojos tristes. ¿Qué mujer no se volvería loca por él?

Se sentía confusa porque sabía que Darien la deseaba también... y, sin embargo, hacía todo lo posible por evitarla. Pero claro, habían firmado un pacto. Debían mantener las distancias.

Entonces, ¿qué hacía en el lago?

Serena movió los brazos para mantenerse a flote.

-Llevo dos años viniendo a nadar por las noches. Aquí no puede pasarme nada.

-Yo vine aquí todos los veranos de mi vida. Pero sólo hizo falta un día.

-Darien... -empezó a decir Serena. Si iban a tener esa conversación no pensaba tenerla a gritos, de modo que nadó hasta la orilla. Luego salió del agua y caminó hasta llegar a su lado.

-Ah, ¿ya no te bañas desnuda?

Serena miró el bañador negro que llevaba y luego levantó la mirada.

-Ahora tengo más cuidado.

De inmediato, Darien dejó de sonreír y la tomó por los hombros.

-Espero que sea cierto. No te tirarás de cabeza, ¿verdad? ¿Desde ese risco de ahí?

-No -contestó ella, respondiendo al miedo que había en su voz más que al tono autoritario-. Sólo vengo a nadar un rato.

Cuando miró hacia el lago intentó verlo con sus ojos, pero ella sólo podía ver sus aguas tranquilas, su belleza. Como siempre, estar allí la relajaba, la tranquilizaba más que ninguna otra cosa. El sonido del viento entre los árboles, el roce del agua fresca sobre su piel, la luz de la luna colándose por las ramas de los robles...

-Este sitio es precioso.

-Sí, es verdad -asintió él-. Se me había olvidado.

-Darien, sé lo que pasó aquí hace quince años. Sé por qué tus primos y tú dejaron de venir al rancho.

Darien apretó sus hombros con más fuerza, pero Serena no sabía si lo hacía para mantenerla a su lado o para mantener él mismo el equilibrio.

-Tú no puedes saberlo. Tú no puedes saber lo que es ser tan joven y perderlo todo.

Ella levantó una mano para acariciar su cara.

-Pero sé lo que es no tener nada que perder. Y sé que tú aún tienes muchas cosas... pero estás empeñado en no verlo.

Darien la atrajo hacia sí, Serena tuvo que tragar saliva al sentir el contacto de su torso.

-Me gustas -admitió él entonces-. Y si pudiera evitarlo, lo haría.

-Lo sé.

No era tonta. Sabía que era un error sentirse atraída por un hombre cuya sola presencia podía ser una amenaza para su estancia en el rancho. Pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que sintió algo así por un hombre. Y nunca había sentido lo que sentía estando cerca de Darien Chiba. Era una conexión casi eléctrica, un deseo profundo de tocarlo, de apoyar la cabeza en su pecho y...

-Ya te dije que no soy una buena persona. Tienes que creerme.

-Pero no te creo.

Darien cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en su cabeza.

-Lo harás, Serena. Tienes que creerme.

Luego buscó sus labios y ella dejó de pensar. No quería hacerlo. Sólo quería sentir. Darien la envolvió en sus brazos, apretándola con desesperación contra su pecho, Serena casi podría haber jurado que de ellos se desprendía vapor.

Cuando él se apartó, se sintió... sola, perdida y deseando más. Todas las células de su cuerpo estaban en alerta.

-Esto es un error.

-Probablemente.

-Te deseo -admitió Darien-. Más de lo que debería.

Serena consiguió sonreír, aunque le faltaba el aire.

-Yo también te deseo, Darien. Sea un error o no.

-Gracias a Dios.

* * *

**_HOLA CHICAS BELLAS AQUÍ TIENES UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE._****_SALUDOS _**


	6. CAPÍTULO 6

Campanas de alarma sonaban en el cerebro de Darien. Y el sonido era tan fuerte que debería haberles prestado más atención. Debería haber dado un paso atrás y luego pasar el resto de la noche intentando olvidar el sabor de sus labios. El olor de su piel.

Pero eso no iba a ocurrir.

Porque siguió besándola, sintiendo el temblor de su cuerpo. Serena le echó los brazos al cuello, acariciando su pelo con los dedos hasta que se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Esas campanas de alarma se hicieron más ruidosas entonces, pero aún así Darien no podía apartarse. No podía alejarse de Serenna. No podía darle la espalda a aquel deseo, a aquel ansia que, de repente, era más fuerte que nunca.

Un golpe de viento pareció envolverlos mientras Darien la tomaba por la cintura para dejarla suavemente sobre la hierba.

Dejó de besarla por un momento para buscar su cuello, tan suave, tan femenino.

Su pelo seguía oliendo a champú, y toda ella olía a las aguas frescas del lago.

Y, mientras la besaba, sentía que le ardían las entrañas.

Serena suspiró, acariciando su espalda. Incluso a través de la tela de la camiseta podía sentir el calor de sus manos. Darien se estremeció de nuevo. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos, y cuando tomó su cara entre las manos, se encontró con una ternura que no había esperado.

En los pocos días que llevaba en el rancho, Serena Tsukino había invadido sus pensamientos, sus sueños. Mientras una parte de él se preocupaba por su abuelo y por las consecuencias de su regreso al rancho, otra parte no había podido dejar de pensar en ella. Desde que la conoció, había habido algo especial entre ellos. Algo que no había sentido antes.

Algo en lo que no quería pensar.

Por el momento, era suficiente con estar acariciándola, pasando la mano por su cuerpo por encima del bañador para descubrir sus curvas con las yemas de los dedos...

¿0 no era suficiente?

El cuerpo de Serena era delicioso, tan suave, tan... femenino.

No era suficiente.

Necesitaba más.

Quería más.

Ella seguía besándolo y, sin dejar de hacerlo, tiró de su camisa para sacarla del pantalón. Darien sintió que cada una de sus caricias lo marcaba de alguna forma, que dejaba una huella. Y deseaba que fuera así.

Excitado, se incorporó para quitarse la camisa. Quería estar piel con piel.

Mientras lo hacía, Serena empezó a bajarse las tiras del bañador... Podía ver el nacimiento de sus pechos apretados bajo la tela, como deseando escapar. Pero cuando iba a bajarlo del todo, él la detuvo.

Con el corazón acelerado sujetó su mano, y dijo con voz ronca:

-Déjame a mí.

Serena se pasó la lengua por los labios y cerró los ojos hasta que quedó desnuda delante de él, bajo la luz de la luna.

-Hoy te has puesto un bañador.

-Pensé que sería más... seguro... por si te encontraba aquí.

-¿Quieres que me aparte?

-No, Darien.

-Me alegro de oírlo -dijo él, inclinando la cabeza para besar sus pechos.

-Darien...

-He estado pensando en esto desde la primera noche -le confesó él, deslizando la mano por su cuerpo para acariciar sus pechos, su estómago plano, el triángulo de rizos entre sus piernas.

-Yo también.

Darien intentaba conservar el control, pero con aquella mujer era imposible. Lo único que deseaba era hacerle el amor, enterrarse en ella y olvidarse de todo lo demás.

De modo que se levantó para quitarse las botas y los pantalones a toda prisa. No podía esperar.

-No te pares -dijo Serena-. No te pares ni un segundo.

-No, no -murmuró Darien, tumbándose sobre ella. La miró a los ojos mientras la penetraba, despacio para no hacerle daño-. Eres muy estrecha.

-Sí... Oh, Darien...

Él se mordió los labios mientras empujaba, perdiendo la cabeza cuando Serena levantó las piernas para enredarlas en su cintura.

Darien se enterró hasta el fondo y empezó a moverse, más excitado que nunca.

Serena se movía con él. El resto del mundo desapareció por completo. Estaban los dos solos... envueltos en un capullo de deseo que les robaba toda lógica, toda precaución.

Estaban perdidos en los besos, en las caricias, en los jadeos. La manta de hierba bajo sus cuerpos, el cielo lleno de estrellas, eran el escenario perfecto para aquel encuentro.

Serena miraba los ojos de Darien mientras la poseía. La fricción de los dos cuerpos excitándola como nunca.

Sin aliento, se arqueaba hacia él para recibirlo mejor, luchando para no llegar al final enseguida, para esperarlo, para terminar a la vez.

-Darien, Darien...

-Córrete para mí -dijo él con voz ronca.

Serena no podría explicar lo que sentía. Sólo podía disfrutar y rezar para sobrevivir a aquello. Pero un segundo después, cuando Darien metió la mano entre sus cuerpos para acariciarla entre las piernas, explotó de placer. Sentía como si estuviera rompiéndose en millones de fragmentos, como si fuera otra mujer.

Gritó el nombre de Darien, clavando las uñas en su espalda, temblando, estremecida. Se agarró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba.

Darien dejó escapar un gemido ronco mientras se vaciaba en ella, cayendo después sobre su pecho, agotado.

No podía moverse. Con el corazón acelerado, podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Serena…

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí... bueno, estaré bien cuando se me haya pasado esta parálisis.

-Sí, te entiendo -sonrió Darien.

Parecía una diosa con el pelo extendido sobre la hierba. La luz de la luna le daba un brillo cerúleo a su piel, un brillo especial a sus ojos.

-Serena...

-Darien...

Él había vuelto a acariciarla, como si no pudiera evitarlo, como si no pudiera controlarse.

-Vamos a hacerlo otra vez, ¿verdad?

-Sí, otra vez.

Poniéndose de rodillas, Darien tiró de ella para colocarla sobre sus piernas. No tuvo que decir nada más, ninguno de los dos tuvo que hacerlo. Serena se colocó encima y lo ayudó con la mano. Darien se enterró en ella más profundamente que antes... si eso era posible.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, miró el cielo cubierto de estrellas. Lo sentía tan dentro como si estuviera tocando su corazón. Él guiaba sus movimientos con las manos, con palabras pronunciadas en voz baja. Serena lo miraba a los ojos sin dejar de moverse, perdiéndose a sí misma en aquel calor, en aquel silencioso y mágico encuentro.

Y aquella vez, cuando llegaron al final, llegaron juntos y se aferraron el uno al otro como los supervivientes de una fabulosa tormenta.

El tiempo pasaba, Serena no sabía si habían sido horas o minutos cuando por fin levantó la cabeza.

-Creo que ahora la parálisis es permanente.

-Espero que no -sonrió Darien-. Por la noche hace frío aquí. Incluso en verano.

-Pues sería un escándalo. Que algún vecino encontrase a dos personas muertas por congelación...

Él no respondió, y la sonrisa de Serena desapareció de repente. No, no había elegido una broma adecuada.

-Deberías vestirte.

Ella arrugó el ceño mientras se ponía el vestido de algodón. Pero no dejaba de mirar a Darien, que estaba poniéndose los vaqueros.

-Lo siento. Me temo que la magia ha desaparecido.

-Serena... -pasándose una mano por la cara, Darien sacudió la cabeza-. No quiero que pienses que...

-Espera un momento. Si ahora vas a decirme que esto no ha significado nada, no te molestes. No estoy esperando que pidas mi mano ni nada parecido.

A Serena se le encogió el corazón. A ella no se le daban bien esas cosas. Había estado sólo con otro hombre en toda su vida, y eso porque creyó estar enamorada.

Cuando una pensaba que estaba enamorada, ¿no era lo mismo que estarlo de verdad?

Pero no había sentido el mismo deseo, la misma ansiedad por aquel hombre. Lo que había pasado aquella noche había sido inevitable. Que volviera a pasar después era otra cuestión.

-Sí, pero...

-Y no suelo acostarme con un hombre al que acabo de conocer. Pero es que...

-Lo sé. A mí también me gustas mucho.

-¿De verdad?

-Me vuelves loco desde que llegué.

Serena tuvo que sonreír.

-Tú a mí también.

-Pero no he venido al lago para esto, de verdad. Quiero decir que ése no era el plan.

-¿Y cuál era el plan?

-No lo sé -suspiró Darien-. Supongo que quería verte.

-Pues me alegro de que lo hicieras.

-Yo también, pero...

-¿Pero?

-Es un poco tarde para preguntar, y como médico debería haberlo pensado antes... La verdad es que no puedo creer que no haya pensado...

-¿Qué?

-Que no he usado un preservativo, Serena.

-Ay, por Dios -murmuró ella, que también se había olvidado de eso por completo-. Es verdad. Yo tampoco...

-Por tu reacción, veo que no tomas la píldora.

-No hay ninguna razón para que la tome -contestó Serena-. Hasta esta noche... en fin, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve con un hombre.

Sí, desde luego se había dejado llevar, pensó. Lo que había ocurrido había ocurrido sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera reflexionar. Y, sin embargo, aquella noche podría haber quedado embarazada.

¿Qué tenía aquel hombre que la hacía olvidarse de todo?, se preguntó.

-Ha sido una estupidez, he sido un estúpido -dijo Darien-. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Debería haber tenido más cuidado.

-Los dos nos hemos portado como unos críos -reconoció ella-. Yo también estaba ahí, Darien, así que no es sólo culpa tuya. No te has aprovechado de mí ni nada parecido. Soy mayorcita y tomo mis propias decisiones.

-Ya, pero eso no lo hace más fácil.

-No, quizá no, pero esto es tanto culpa mía como tuya, así que vamos a dejar el asunto.

Luego intentó pensar, recordar en qué momento del ciclo estaba. Pero siempre se le había dado fatal hacer esos cálculos.

-En fin, seguro que no pasa nada.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó Darien.

-Sólo ha sido una vez.

-Dos.

-Sí, es verdad -asintió Serena-. Pero no pasará nada, ya lo verás.

-Espero que tengas razón. Pero me lo dirás, ¿no? Pase lo que pase.

-Sí, claro. No habrá nada que decir, pero... te lo diré de todas formas.

-Bien, para que lo sepas, yo estoy bien... no tengo ninguna enfermedad. Y me hice la prueba del SIDA hace poco.

-Por el amor de Dios... yo tampoco tengo nada.

Ojalá el sexo en el siglo XXI pudiera ser más divertido y un poco menos clínico.

Aunque ellos lo habían pasado bien, desde luego.

«Y mira dónde estás ahora, bonita».

Después de un incómodo silencio que pareció alargarse hasta el infinito, oyeron un búho y los ladridos de un perro a lo lejos.

-No quiero hacerte daño -dijo Darien entonces, en voz baja.

Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba alejándose un poquito más. En sus ojos había una tristeza, una soledad que le rompía el corazón.

-Por qué crees que vas a hacerme daño?

Darien miró hacia el lago, Serena tuvo la impresión de que estaba viéndolo no como era en aquel momento, sino como era quince años atrás, aquel infausto día de verano.

-Porque siempre ocurre lo mismo.

* * *

**_HOLA BELLAS DAMAS ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA LINDA._****_LINDO DIA_**


	7. CAPÍTULO 7

Durante los días siguientes, Endimion notó que algo había cambiado en la relación entre su nieto y Serena. No sabría decir qué era, pero estaba seguro de que entre ellos estaba pasando algo que no le habían contado. Cada vez que uno de los dos entraba en una habitación, el otro prácticamente daba un salto.

Era viejo.

Pero no tonto.

Cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió, Endimion se dejó caer sobre las almohadas, poniendo cara de enfermo, por si acaso. Pero cuando abrió un ojo y vio a su amigo Artemis volvió a incorporarse.

-Ya era hora. ¿Lo has traído?

Artemis hizo una mueca mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

-Por favor, baja la voz. Sí, lo he traído... pero es la última vez.

-Venga, Artemis, no es el momento de perder los nervios.

El otro hombre dejó el maletín sobre la cama y sacó de él una botella de whisky de malta.

-No son nervios, Endimion. Es que no me gusta mentirle a Darien.

-A mí tampoco, hombre. Pero tenía que traerlos a casa de alguna forma.

-Bueno, pues ya está aquí. Ya puedes contarle la verdad.

-No, aún no -dijo Endimion, luchando contra su propia sentimiento de culpa. No le gustaba preocupar a sus nietos, pero una vez que estuvieran todos allí, en su casa, les contaría la verdad-. Oye, Artemis, cuando estabas abajo... ¿no has visto algo raro entre mi nieto y Serena?

Artemis parpadeó ante el abrupto cambio de tema.

-No, la verdad es que no me he dado cuenta de nada. Pero es que Serena no estaba en la casa. Darien me ha abierto la puerta. He intentado convencerlo para que me compre la consulta, pero...

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-Lo mismo de siempre -suspiró el médico-. Que no le interesa quedarse por aquí.

Quiere practicar la medicina a su manera.

-Una pena -dijo Endimion, mientras abría la botella de whisky-. Ese chico es un cabezota.

-¿Sí, verdad? A saber de quién lo habrá heredado.

Serena estaba en el patio, descolgando la ropa del tendedero. Con cuidado, doblaba cada sábana y la colocaba en una cesta de mimbre que tenía a los pies. Cuando terminaba con una, empujaba la cesta con el pie y seguía con otra.

Darien estaba en el porche trasero, con un hombro apoyado en uno de los postes, observándola.

Con Artemis arriba haciéndole compañía a su abuelo, él decidió ir donde lo llevaba el instinto. Y su instinto lo había llevado hasta Serena.

Como siempre.

No le gustaba admitirlo, pero así era. Sin intentarlo siquiera, había encontrado una conexión especial con aquella mujer. Estaba acostumbrándose a verla cada día, a oírla canturrear mientras hacía las tareas. Incluso a oírla hablar sola cuando creía que nadie podía escucharla.

Y también estaba acostumbrándose a ver con qué cariño cuidaba de su abuelo.

Cómo echaba de menos aquel rancho, pensó entonces.

Cuando era pequeño, los veranos que pasaba allí eran más importantes que cualquier otra cosa en su vida. Aquel sitio, aquel rancho, había sido para él más importante que las bases militares en las que se había criado.

Sus padres siempre habían estado demasiado pendientes el uno del otro como para fijarse en él... de modo que los veranos con su abuelo y sus primos eran un recuerdo imborrable. Siempre había sabido que aquel sitio era para él. Aquel pueblo.

Aquel rancho.

El establo necesitaba una mano de pintura... por no hablar de algunos caballos, y había malas hierbas creciendo a ambos lados de la cerca. En los viejos tiempos, las malas hierbas no tenían tiempo de crecer. Pero las cosas cambiaban.

Entonces volvió a mirar a Serena. Sin fijarse en él, seguía descolgando sábanas y guardándolas en la cesta. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos de color blanco y una camiseta amarilla que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo. Sus zapatillas blancas estaban muy usadas y llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta que se movía como un metrónomo.

Y su trasero también.

Cuando descubrió que estaba sonriendo, empezó a preocuparse.

-Si vas a quedarte ahí mirando, lo mínimo que podrías hacer es echarme una mano.

Darien dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-Podía sentir tus ojos clavados en mi espalda.

Él levantó una ceja, irónico.

-Sí, bueno, además te he oído salir al porche. La mosquitera de la puerta cruje. Tengo que ponerle un poco de aceite... Y luego he oído el ruido de tus botas en el suelo... por no hablar de ese suspiro de viejo que acabas de soltar.

-Eres demasiado observadora -sonrió Darien.

-Desde luego que sí. Y he observado que llevas evitándome toda la semana.

Sí, era verdad. Había intentado evitarla desde aquella noche, en el lago. Porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Porque cada vez que respiraba la deseaba de nuevo.

Cada vez que la miraba, el deseo de besarla, de tomarla entre sus brazos era casi irresistible.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Darien dejó escapar otro suspiro. Haberse acostado con ella debería haber calmado su ansia. Pero no era así, todo lo contrario. Porque ahora sabía cómo era tenerla entre sus brazos y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no buscar sus labios, para no tomarla de la mano y llevarla al lago de nuevo.

-Como he dicho antes, muy observadora.

-¿Vas a decirme por qué estás intentando evitarme?

-No, mejor no -contestó él, ayudándola a quitar una sábana de la cuerda.

-¿Quieres que te lo diga yo?

-Serena...

-Creo que no quieres hablar de lo que pasó esa noche porque significó algo para ti. Y eso te molesta.

-Ya te he dicho que no quería hacerte daño.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

-¿Y por qué no lo dejamos así?

-Porque no puedo.

-Ah, ya. No me sorprende.

-¿Tan difícil te resulta admitir que lo que pasó esa noche fue especial?

-No -contestó Darien-. Lo fue. Lo admito. Pero no puedo darte nada más.

-Yo no te he pedido nada más -le recordó ella.

-Sí, pero lo harás. Está en tu naturaleza.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿No me digas? -rió Serena-. ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

-Porque tú eres de las que hacen nido. Mira esta casa... las cortinas que has colgado en las ventanas, las flores. Tú has hecho de ésta tu casa. En un sitio del que yo he querido alejarme durante quince años.

-Pero ahora estás aquí.

-Sólo durante el verano. Y luego me iré.

-¿Así, sin más?

-Sí.

-No puedes irte ahora que sabes cuánto te necesita tu abuelo.

-No puedo quedarme -murmuró Darien.

-No es que no puedas, es que no quieres.

-Bueno, eso da igual -contestó él, irritado.

-Muy bien. Pero aunque te vayas a finales del verano, ahora estás aquí -le recordó Serena.

Sí, eso era verdad. Y la deseaba. A cada momento.

-No puedo hacerte ninguna promesa.

-Pero olvidas que yo no te he pedido que las hagas -replicó ella.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que sólo los hombres tienen aventuras?

-¿Y lo otro?

-¿Cómo?

-La posibilidad de un embarazo.

No podía creer que tuviera que recordarle aquello. Y no podía creer que hubiera tenido tan poca cabeza como para no usar preservativo. No le había pasado nunca.

-Aún no lo sé. Pero como por ahora no podemos hacer nada, no tiene sentido preocuparse, ¿no te parece?

-Sí, bueno, supongo que tienes razón.

Pero él estaría preocupado hasta que supiera qué había pasado. Si el resultado de aquella noche en el lago era un embarazo... nunca se lo perdonaría a sí mismo.

-Y podríamos tener cuidado a partir de ahora -dijo Serena entonces.

Cuando lo miró a los ojos, Darien sintió que se rendía. Si tenían cuidado, si Serena no esperase de él más de lo que podía darle...

Sería una locura.

Una estupidez.

Sería genial.

-En fin, de todas formas ahora tengo que seguir con la colada -dijo ella.

Con el abrupto cambio de tema, Darien sintió que había encontrado un camino seguro en un campo lleno de minas.

-¿Por qué no usas la secadora?

-Porque así las sábanas huelen mejor -contestó Serena-. El viento, el sol... así es como debe secarse la ropa. Por las noches puedes dormir entre sábanas que te hacen soñar con el verano.

Eso estaría bien, pensó Darien, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Pero la verdad era que cualquier cosa sería mejor que los sueños que él solía tener.

-Cuando era pequeña, siempre quise tener un tendedero en el que colgar mi ropa limpia.

-¿Y eso?

-Había una casa al final de la calle en la que vivía... La vecina hacía la colada todos los días y todos los días la veía colgando sábanas, camisas, vestidos. Tenía un perro pequeñito que la seguía a todas partes. A veces sus hijos la acompañaban y jugaban al escondite entre las sábanas. Era tan... no sé, tan familiar, tan agradable.

-Tu madre no era de las que ponían la ropa a secar al sol, por lo que veo.

Serena apartó la mirada.

-No sé qué hacía mi madre. No la conocí.

-Ah, perdona.

-No es culpa tuya. No lo sabías.

-¿Y tu padre?

Serena se obligó a sí misma sonreír.

-Es un misterio también. Murieron cuando yo era una niña, así que me crié en un orfanato hasta los dieciocho años.

-Ah, lo siento.

-Esa vecina de la que te hablaba... vivía en la misma calle en la que estaba el orfanato.

-¿No te adoptaron?

-No. La mayoría de la gente quería adoptar niños muy pequeños. Pero no pongas esa cara de pena -le advirtió Serena. Ella nunca había querido compasión de nadie y no la necesitaba en aquel momento-. Lo pasé bien.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, claro. El orfanato no tenía nada que ver con los de los cuentos de Dickens. Además, durante una temporada tuve unos padres de acogida...

-¿De verdad lo pasaste bien?

-Sí, bueno... siempre echas de menos a tu familia y eso... -Serena apartó la mirada-. Pero el caso es que ahora tengo un tendedero donde colgar mi propia ropa y estoy encantada.

Afortunadamente, Darien no le preguntó nada más sobre su infancia. Desde luego no había sido una infancia de cine, pero tampoco había sido horrorosa. Además, aquello era el pasado, y ella tenía que pensar en el presente y en el futuro.

-Pero esto te da más trabajo.

-No me importa. A veces hacer las cosas bien es más importante.

-La gente no suele tener esa actitud hoy en día.

-Yo no soy como todo el mundo -sonrió Serena.

-No, eso es verdad. Pero te falta algo de ese sueño infantil.

-Sí, me faltan muchas cosas -rió ella.

Y eso lo asombró. Le asombraba que alguien pudiera reírse de algo tan triste, tan dramático.

-¿Qué me falta, Darien?

-El perro. Mi abuelo solía tener un perro.

-Lo sé. Murió el año pasado.

-¿El año pasado? Pero entonces debía de tener por lo menos veinte años.

-Casi. Y estuvo estupendamente hasta el final. A Endimion se le partió el corazón cuando murió, pobrecito. Me dijo que era uno de los pocos lazos que tenía con sus nietos.

Darien se llevó una mano al pecho, como si ella le hubiera lanzado un dardo directamente al corazón.

-No deberías haber estado lejos tanto tiempo.

-No podía volver. No podía estar aquí... rodeado de recuerdos. Sencillamente, no podía.

-Pero lo estás haciendo ahora.

-Sí, bueno...

-A lo mejor poco a poco resulta más fácil.

-No, eso es imposible.

-Podrías intentarlo. Por tu abuelo -insistió Serena.

-Es sólo por él por lo que estoy aquí.

-No fue culpa tuya, Darien.

Lo había dicho sin pensar, pero en cuanto pronunció la frase supo que había sido un error.

Porque Darien se puso muy serio y apretó los dientes como si quisiera desgastárselos.

-Tú no sabes nada sobre eso.

-Podrías contármelo.

-Hablar de ello no cambiaría nada. Hablar de ello no me ayuda en absoluto. Sólo hace que recuerde...

-Darien, no tienes que recordar. Está contigo todo el tiempo.

-Sí, lo sé -suspiró él, pasándose una mano por el pelo-. Bueno, dime, ¿cómo acabaste aquí, trabajando para mi abuelo? Este rancho está muy lejos de todo.

Serena asintió, aceptando el cambio de tema sin protestar.

-Mi coche me dejó tirada en medio de la carretera. Y tu abuelo me rescató.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Apareció de repente, como un ángel...

Darien soltó una carcajada.

-No, en serio. Me invitó a comer, llamó al mecánico del pueblo y para cuando se llevaron el coche, tu abuelo me había ofrecido el puesto de ama de llaves del rancho

Chiba.

-Eso explica cómo llegaste aquí -dijo Darien-. Pero dime por qué sigues aquí.

-¿Por qué iba a marcharme? Este rancho es precioso. Me encanta el pueblo y me encanta tu abuelo... además, le debo mucho. El me dio un hogar. Algo que no había tenido hasta ahora.

Un hogar.

Una palabra muy sencilla, pero que significaba tanto para Serena... Seguramente significaba mucho más de lo que Darien podía entender. Nadie que hubiera tenido un hogar y una familia entendía el anhelo de aquéllos que nunca lo habían tenido.

-Además, trabajando para Endimion tengo tiempo libre para estudiar en la universidad de Fresno.

-¿Qué estudias?

-Enfermería. Me gusta cuidar de la gente.

-Según Endimion y el doctor Moon, eso también se te da muy bien.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

Los dos se miraron, incómodos. Pero quizá porque habían terminado de descolgar las sábanas y ya no tenían nada con lo que distraerse mientras hablaban. Lo único que podían hacer era mirarse el uno al otro.

El sol de la tarde se reflejaba en la hierba, en las piedras, en las sábanas blancas de la cesta, haciendo que casi tuvieran que guiñar los ojos para verse.

Y los segundos pasaban.

Cuando Darien la tomó por la cintura, sin decir nada, Serena apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, como si lo hubiera estado esperando. Como si aquello fuera inevitable. Como si tuviera que pasar.

-Vamos a cometer el mismo error otra vez, ¿verdad?

-Cada vez que tengamos oportunidad -suspiró ella.

* * *

**_CHICAS BELLAS AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO, ME GUSTARÍA LEER SUS COMENTARIOS DE COMO VA LA HISTORIA._****_LINDO DÍA _**


	8. CAPÍTULO 8

Darien la envolvió entre sus brazos y deslizó las manos hacia abajo para apretar su trasero mientras buscaba sus labios con la misma desesperación que había sentido en el lago...

-¡Ejem, ejem! Lo siento, no quería interrumpir.

Los dos se apartaron de golpe al oír la voz del doctor Moon.

-Hola, doctor Moon -lo saludó Darien, pasándose una mano por el peló, nervioso.

-Sólo venía a despedirme -sonrió el anciano.

-¿Cómo está Endimion? -preguntó Serena. Y si parecía un poquito sin aliento, seguramente Darien fue el único en percatarse.

-Parece que está... un poco mejor.

-¿Sabe ya cuál es el problema? -preguntó Darien.

-No, aún no. Estamos haciéndole pruebas, ya sabes -contestó el médico, de nuevo apartando la mirada-. Pero no te preocupes, estamos en ello.

El instinto le decía que allí estaba pasando algo. Artemis Moon y Endimion Chiba habían sido amigos y compañeros de pesca durante toda la vida y harían cualquier cosa el uno por el otro.

Y eso incluía mentir.

-¿Hay algo que yo debería saber?

-Nada en absoluto -contestó el doctor Moon, sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo para pasárselo por la frente-. Todo está bien.

-Ya -murmuró Darien, cruzándose de brazos.

El anciano doctor miraba a Serena, el tendedero, la cerca... cualquier cosa salvo a Darien.

-Mi abuelo está fingiendo, ¿verdad?

Artemis lo miró entonces con tal cara de susto, que no tuvo que decir nada. Porque tenía tal expresión de culpabilidad, que no habría engañado ni a un niño pequeño.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque se me ha ocurrido pensar que si Endimion estuviera tan mal como parece... o como todo el mundo intenta hacerme creer, lo habría enviado al hospital ó al menos, habría contratado a una enfermera profesional para que cuidase de él.

-Serena está aquí.

-Sí. Y es estupenda con mi abuelo, pero no es una enfermera profesional. Aún no, al menos. Así que tengo que preguntarme... ¿mi abuelo está mintiendo, doctor Moon? ó es usted?

El hombre volvió a pasarse el pañuelo porr la frente.

-Doctor Moon, Endimion está enfermo o no? -preguntó Serena.

El médico dejó escapar un largo y doloroso suspiro.

-Yo no quería mentir, de verdad. Ni a ti ni a Darien, pero...

-¡No me lo puedo creer!

-Pues yo sí -dijo Darien-. El viejo nos ha engañado para que volviéramos al rancho.

De inmediato, Artemis se irguió como si le hubieran insultado personalmente y señaló a Darien con el dedo.

-Es una vergüenza que «el viejo» tenga que inventarse una mentira para que sus nietos vengan a visitarlo. No habéis vuelto desde aquel verano, hace quince años... ¿y eso te parece bien? ¿Tú crees que lo lógico era dejar solo a tu abuelo, un anciano que no los tiene más que a ustedes?

-No, pero... -Darien metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y dio un paso atrás.

-Nada de peros, amigo mío -lo interrumpió el médico-. Ustedes tres son lo más importante para ese «viejo». Es lógico que haga lo que tenga que hacer para volver a verlos.

Tenía razón. Y si su objetivo era hacer que Darien se sintiera avergonzado, lo había conseguido. Pero nadie podría entender lo difícil que era para Darien volver a Coleville. A aquel sitio que una vez lo fue todo para él. Nadie podía entender que volver allí era como olvidar lo que había pasado aquel verano.

Y él no quería olvidar. Zafiro no merecía eso.

-Fue un accidente, Darien -siguió el doctor Moon -. Pero ustedes tres han hecho que Endimion pague por ese accidente dejándole completamene solo. Y eso no está bien.

Darien no podía hablar porque tenía un nudo en la garganta. Era cierto. Endimion había sido castigado por sus nietos cuando el pobre no tenía culpa de nada. Darien y sus primos lo habían dejado fuera de sus vidas para poder soportar lo que pasó aquel verano. Pero sabían que estaba solo, sabían que los echaba de menos y que no tenía a nadie que lo cuidase...

¿En qué clase de gusanos se habían convertido?

Como no era capaz de soportar la expresión acusadora del viejo doctor, Darien se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cerca. Delante de él había millas y millas de campo abierto, de hierba, de pastos. La brisa movía su pelo, pero el sol caía a plomo, haciéndole sentir a las puertas del infierno.

Muy apropiado.

Tras él, oyó que Serena le daba las gracias al doctor Moon por haber ido a visitar a Endimion, y luego el sonido de sus pasos en el porche. Se sentía avergonzado y no sabía qué hacer...

-¿Estás bien?

Darien se volvió al oír la voz de Serena.

-No, no estoy bien.

-Lo que ha hecho tu abuelo es terrible. No debería aberlos preocupado... ni a mí tampoco. Pero...

-Sí, lo sé, es lo único que ha podido hacer, el pobre. Nos hemos portado como unos auténticos cerdos.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo...

-¿No eres tú la que dice que deberíamos haber venido a visitarlo más a menudo?

-Sí, pero Endimion sabía lo que sentian...

-No -la interrumpió Darien entonces-. Porque mi abuelo no sabe todo lo que pasó.

-Pues cuéntamelo. Cuéntame que pasó -dijo ella entonces, tocando su brazo.

-No puedo.

-Darien...

Él apartó la mirada. Pero tenía que contarlo. Tenía que contárselo a alguien. Tenía que quitarse aquel peso que llevaba sobre los hombros desde los dieciséis años y que había arruinado su vida.

-Veníamos aquí todos los veranos. Los cuatro primos Chiba... Nuestros padres eran hermanos y nosotros nos sentíamos más hermanos que primos, la verdad -empezó a decir Darien, mirando al infinito, como perdido en los recuerdos-. Seiya, Taiki, Zafiro y yo. Yo era el mayor, Zafiro el más joven. Era un chico muy inteligente, muy espabilado. Sólo tenía catorce años, pero siempre se le ocurrían unas ideas estupendas -Darien tuvo que sonreír al recordarlo-. Ese año, Zafiro se había inventado una idea que, según él, nos haría ricos a todos.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué idea?

-No me acuerdo bien. Zafiro y Taiki tenían una moto y estaban siempre poniéndole piezas nuevas. Según Zafiro, se le había ocurrido algo que mejoraría las prestaciones del motor y nos haría millonarios. Pero no vivió para verlo.

-Cuéntame qué pasó.

Darien se apartó un poco, no sabía si para distanciarse de ella o del pasado.

-Era un concurso de los que hacíamos todos los veranos. Hacíamos turnos tirándonos al lago desde el risco. Conseguíamos puntos por lo lejos que llegáramos y por cuánto tiempo estuviéramos bajo el agua.

Serena tragó saliva. Intentó tocarlo, pero Darien sacudió la cabeza.

-Deja que... te lo cuente todo. Cuando llegó el turno de Zafiro, Taiki ya nos había ganado a todos. Era el mejor nadador y aguantaba mucho tiempo bajo el agua, pero Zafiro no soportaba perder. De modo que dio una carrerita, se tiró de cabeza y cayó mucho más lejos que nadie. Taiki estaba cabreado pero, para ganar, Zafiro tenía que permanecer bajo el agua más tiempo que él.

-Dios mío... -murmuró Serena.

Sabía lo que seguía. Sabía que Zafiro había muerto ese verano y que su muerte había separado a los primos, que sus vidas habían cambiado para siempre.

-Yo estaba controlando el tiempo con el reloj de mi abuelo. Zafiro llevaba casi dos minutos bajo el agua y empezábamos a preocuparnos.

-¿Dos minutos? Pero eso es mucho tiempo.

-Para él no. Lo había hecho otras veces. Pero esta vez... me parecía diferente, no sé por qué. Le dije a Seiya que deberíamos tirarnos para ver qué pasaba, pero Seiya quería que Zafiro ganase e insistió para que esperásemos unos segundos más. Y esperamos -murmuró Darien-. Deberíamos habernos tirado para sacarlo del agua, pero esperamos... No, ellos no, yo. Yo era el mayor, Serena. Yo debería haberme tirado para sacarlo. Además, intuía que pasaba algo, sentía que algo había ido mal.

-Darien...

-Esperé, de pie en el risco, mirando el reloj mientras Zafiro estaba muriéndose.

-Por favor, Darien, tú no tuviste la culpa.

-¿No me has oído? Algo me decía que mi primo Zafiro tenía problemas, pero no hice nada.

-Tenías la sensación de que podía pasar algo, pero no lo sabías. No eras más que un crío, Darien.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Era el mayor. Debería haber reaccionado, debería haber hecho algo. Por supuesto, era una estupidez tirarse de aquel risco de cabeza y hacer un concurso para ver quién aguantaba más bajo el agua, pero... Después de dos minutos y quince segundos no pude soportarlo mas y me tiré. Seiya y Taiki se lanzaron detrás de mí. El agua del lago estaba llena de fango... -Darien guiñó los ojos, como si siguiera intentando encontrar a su primo bajo el agua-. Tardamos mucho tiempo en encontrarlo. Demasiado tiempo. Estaba tumbado en el fondo, y tiramos de él a toda prisa para sacarlo del agua. Lo colocamos sobre la hierba e intentamos hacer que volviese a respirar, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba muerto. Zafiro estaba muerto.

Serena apretó su brazo, tenso como una barra de hierro.

-Lo siento muchísimo, Darien, pero no fue culpa tuya.

-Eso es lo que dice todo el mundo -suspiró él-. El doctor Moon examinó el cadáver. Dijo que Zafiro se había roto el cuello al caer al agua y que se ahogó mientras estaba inconsciente. Después de eso, nada fue lo mismo. Nunca volverá a ser lo mismo.

-Tú elegiste no volver aquí, Darien. Tú y los demás. Pero no tienen por qué hacerlo. Nadie los culpa de nada.

-Yo me culpo a mí mismo. Zafiro se ahogó, Serena. Mientras yo estaba en el risco, mirando un reloj...

-Tú no sabías que eso iba a pasar, por el amor de Dios. No podías saber que tu primo se partiría el cuello...

-Debería haber sabido que ocurría algo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo. Si me hubiese tirado inmediatamente, Zafiro seguiría vivo.

-Se había roto el cuello...

-Sólo tenía catorce años.

-Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Pero no volver a Coleville lo hace todo más fácil?

-Nada lo hace más fácil.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no has vuelto al rancho? ¿No crees que volver aquí para estar con tu abuelo sería una forma de... no sé, honrar a Zafiro? A él le gustaba tanto el rancho como a ti, ¿no? Podrías ser el médico de Coleville. Vivir tu vida y ser feliz.

Un brillo de esperanza apareció en los ojos de Darien... pero desapareció enseguida.

Nada le gustaría más que estar de acuerdo con ella. Decirle que sí, que se quedaría en Coleville y volvería a vivir en el rancho, rodeado de las cosas que tanto echaba de menos.

Pero no podía hacerlo.

Le había fallado a Zafiro.

Su primo había perdido la vida, sus sueños, todo.

Y él no tenía derecho a ser feliz.

-¿De verdad crees que Zafiro quería que fueran desgraciados toda la vida por lo que pasó? ¿Que no volvieran al sitio al que tienen tanto cariño?

-No, no lo creo -suspiró Darien-. Pero eso no importa. Ni a mí ni a los demás.

-Entonces, cuando acabe el verano te volverás a marchar.

-Sí.

-Y no volverás nunca.

-No.

-Por mucho que corras, Darien -dijo Serena entonces en voz baja- nunca podrás escapar del pasado. Lo sé porque yo he intentado hacerlo muchas veces.


	9. CAPÍTULO 9

-Estás enfadada conmigo, ¿verdad?

Serena, que estaba guardando unas camisetas en los cajones de la cómoda, se volvió. Endimion parecía preocupado. Y tan culpable como un niño que hubiese robado una galleta.

Se le encogió el corazón al verlo con esa cara. Por muy enfadada que estuviera, no quería disgustarlo más...

-Enfadada? No, ya no. Pero lo estuve. Cuando el doctor Moon nos contó la verdad.

-Lo siento mucho, Serena -se disculpó Endimion, agachando la cabeza... para mirarla luego como un crío, con los ojos brillantes-. A ti no quería mentirte. Ya sabes que te quiero mucho.

El corazón de Serena se llenó de amor por aquel anciano bueno y generoso que lo era todo para ella. ¿Cómo podía enfadarse con él?

-Me alegro muchísimo de que no estés enfermo, Endimion. Pero me has dado un susto de muerte.

-Lo siento, de verdad. Es que... no se me ocurrió otra cosa para hacer que mis nietos volvieran al rancho.

En realidad, ella entendía la desesperación del anciano.

-Pero ahora todos están preocupados por ti.

-Lo sé.

-Y enfadados.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero Darien está aquí. Eso es lo importante. Y estará aquí todo el verano. Como los demás. Me han dado su palabra.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Endimion? Sé que los echas de menos, pero ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué este verano precisamente?

Endimion sonrió entonces, levantándose de la cama.

-Aún no puedo decirte eso, Serena. Voy a esperar hasta que todos mis chicos estén aquí para desvelar el secreto.

-Eres tan cabezota como Darien -protestó ella.

-Te gusta mi nieto, ¿verdad?

-Endimion...

-Sólo era una pregunta. No es que quiera meterme en tu vida, pero los he estado observando... y no soy tan viejo como para no ver que cada vez que están juntos saltan chispas.

Serena, colorada, se volvió enseguida para seguir guardando sus cosas en el cajón.

-Eso da igual. Después del verano se marchará otra vez.

-¿Y tú vas a dejar que se marche?

-¿Qué puedo hacer, atarlo con una cuerda al porche? -replicó ella-. Endimion, Darien me ha contado lo de Zafiro.

El viejo dejó caer los hombros como si le pesaran una tonelada.

-Fue algo horrible, desde luego. Pero ya es hora de que sigan adelante con sus vidas. No quiero que se olviden de Zafiro, pero sí que sigan viviendo... con su recuerdo.

-No sé si Darien puede hacer eso -murmuró Serena.

-Espero que te equivoques, hija.

\- Yo tambien.

Horas más tarde, Darien miraba la casa de Serena desde el porche. La noche era muy clara porque había luna llena, y el viento movía las ramas de los árboles... pero pronto se desataría una tormenta.

Había luz en su cuarto de estar, de modo que debía estar despierta. Y no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Y en su abuelo.

Le había echado una buena bronca antes de cenar por hacer lo que hizo. Y la respuesta de su abuelo fue:

-Siento mucho haberte hecho sufrir, hijo, pero el día que Zafiro murió murieron también mis otros tres nietos. Los perdí a los cuatro. No puedes enfadarte conmigo por intentar recuperarlos. No tengo a nadie más.

Y la verdad era que Darien no podía culparlo. Ni siquiera podía estar enfadado de verdad. Porque la verdad era que echaba de menos aquel rancho, a su abuelo, al chico que había sido antes de la tragedia. Echaba todo eso de menos desesperadamente.

Después de cenar, salió al porche y cerró la puerta para ahogar el sonido de la televisión... y los ronquidos de su abuelo.

Y se puso a pensar en Serena. Ojalá fuera verdad lo que ella le había dicho. Ojalá pudiera seguir adelante con su vida. Nunca olvidaría a Zafiro, pero...

Era cierto, cuando su primo murió, cuatro vidas quedaron destrozadas. Ninguno de los tres podía perdonarse a sí mismo por lo que pasó. No sabían cómo hablar el uno con el otro. Como un perro con tres patas, intentaban hacerlo, pero fracasaban miserablemente y, al final, dejaron de intentarlo.

Y también habían destrozado la vida de su abuelo, que estaba completamente solo. Como él.

Llevaba solo todos esos años, pero nunca se había sentido tan solo como en aquel momento. Y, por primera vez, odiaba esa sensación... En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la casa de Serena.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?

-Estaba pensándolo. Serena miró a cielo.

-Parece que va a haber tormenta.

-Sí, eso parece -contestó Darien, aunque no podía dejar de mirarla.

Parecía una bailarina con aquella camiseta rosa y el pelo suelto. Entonces se movió, salió al porche y dejó que se cerrase la mosquitera.

-Si te quedas ahí, te vas a mojar.

Una ducha fría de la naturaleza.No era mala idea. -Probablemente.

-Se está mejor aquí.

-Pero no más seguro -dijo él.

Aunque la idea de entrar en su casa, de abrazarla, de acostarse con ella, era suficiente como para hacer que cayese de rodillas.

-¿Tanto te preocupa tu seguridad?

-La mía y la tuya, Serena.

-Y luego dices que no eres una buena persona...

-No lo soy, de verdad.

En ese momento, un trueno hizo retumbar los cristales de la casa.

-No te creo.

-¿Qué es lo que no crees?

-Que seas una mala persona.

-¡Maldita sea!

¿No se daba cuenta? ¿No entendía que no quería hacerle daño? Furioso consigo mismo, Darien atravesó los diez metros que lo se paraban de la casa cuando empezaban a caer las primeras gotas.

-Estoy intentado alejarme de ti, Serena. Por tu bien.

-¿Y quién te ha pedido que hagas eso? Yo sé cuidarme solita.

-Tú deberías pedírmelo.

-Pues yo no lo creo.

-¿Se puede saber por qué?

-Porque creo que eres mucho mejor persona de lo que dices ser.

-Tú no me conoces.

-Yo creo que sí te conozco, Darien -suspiró Serena entonces-. Por ejemplo, sé que te fuiste voluntario con Médicos sin Fronteras... para ayudar a niños que no tenían a nadie que los ayudase. Sé que esos médicos apenas ganan dinero, que lo hacen por vocación...

-Porque puedo ayudar y marcharme -replicó él.

-Por favor...

-No es un gesto noble, es un gesto egoísta -insistió Darien- Hago mi trabajo y me voy. No me quedo, no hago amigos. No quiero que me importe nadie.

-Pero sí te importa la gente. Te importa mucho más de lo que dices.

-Te equivocas. Viajo de país en país, trabajo en diferentes hospitales durante unos meses y luego me marcho a otro. No me quedo en ninguna parte, Serena. No quiero tener lazos, no quiero que nadie me importe. Es la única manera...

-¿De qué?

-De no sufrir otra vez.

-¿Tú sabes lo que estás diciendo? Por algo que pasó hace quince años, algo de lo que tú no fuiste responsable...

-¡Pero es que fui responsable!

-Tenías dieciséis años, Darien -suspiró Serena.

-Eso no importa. Yo podría haber hecho algo. Sabía que Zafiro tenía que haber salido del agua y me quedé esperando...

-Si quieres protegerte a ti mismo, hazlo -lo interrumpió ella-. Pero no tienes que protegerme de ti porque yo no necesito protección -dijo Serena entonces, tomando su cara entre las manos-. Soy una mujer, no una niña. Y sé lo que hago.

-Si tuvieras un poco de sentido común...

-Tengo todo el sentido común que me hace falta -lo interrumpió ella.

-Si tuvieras un poco de sentido común -siguió Darien, suspirando- me pedirías que me alejase de aquí ahora mismo.

-¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso si lo que quiero es que te quedes?

-No puedo. No puedo quedarme, Serena. No cuentes con eso.

-Me refería a esta noche. Quédate conmigo esta noche.

Sin poder evitarlo, Darien la abrazó. Un hombre no recibía ese tipo de invitación muy a menudo. Y ella, de alguna forma, le daba esperanzas. Unas esperanzas por completo absurdas, claro. La vida nunca volvería a ser lo que había sido. Y aquel rancho estaba lleno de recuerdos...

Pero aquélla era la casa del capataz. Cuando eran pequeños, el capataz vivía en el rancho, sus primos y él entraban y salían de allí como si fuera su propia casa.

Había cambiado, pensó, mientras Serena lo llevaba al dormitorio. Las paredes estaban pintadas en colores suaves y en ellas había colgados carteles de países exóticos. Además, olía a rosas. En realidad, Serena siempre olía a rosas. Y a... felicidad. A perdón.

-Te necesito, Serena -dijo entonces, con voz ronca-. Te necesito ahora mismo.

No sabía por qué encontraba tal consuelo en aquella mujer. Por qué, cuando estaba con ella, lograba olvidarse de todo... aunque fuera sólo por un momento. Pero así era.

Serena sonrió. Había habido tan pocos momentos perfectos en su vida, que tenía que guardarlos como un tesoro. Y estar con Darien Chiba era uno de ellos. No sabía por qué, quizá porque era un hombre tan herido, tan incapaz de ver, que la cura para ese dolor estaba dentro de sí mismo.

Y cuando se fuera del rancho, podría recordar aquellos momentos para siempre.

-Te deseo más que la primera vez -le confesó Darien, quitándole la ropa a toda prisa.

-Yo siento lo mismo.

Cuando estuvieron desnudos, Darien la tumbó sobre la cama y buscó sus labios. Sus manos estaban por todas partes, y Serena cerró los ojos para concentrarse en esas caricias.

Pero entonces él se detuvo.

-Qué ocurre?

-Un preservativo. No llevo un preservativo... ¡Maldita sea!

-Yo tengo en el cajón -dijo ella, con una sonrisa en los labios-. Compré una caja el otro día.

Sonriendo también, Darien abrió el cajón de la mesilla y sacó un paquetito, que rasgó con los dientes.

-Me gustan las mujeres previsoras.

-Deja de hablar, vaquero. Y demuéstrame cuánto me deseas.

-Encantado -contestó él.

Serena dejó escapar un gemido al sentirlo dentro. Levantó las piernas y envolvió su cintura con ellas, empujando hacia arriba para sentirse una con él, como si así pudiera borrar su pena, sus amargos recuerdos. Él también dejó escapar un gemido de placer, cerrando los ojos mientras sus cuerpos conectaban de la forma más íntima posible.

Darien inclinó la cabeza para mordisquear sus pechos, chupando fuertemente uno de los pezones, sin dejar de embestirla, de sentir que lo envolvía.

Se miraban a los ojos, y cuando llegó la primera explosión se apretaron el uno contra el otro antes de lanzarse al abismo.


	10. CAPÍTULO 10

Durante la semana siguiente, el rancho Chiba volvió a su rutina normal.

Darien pasaban los días explorando los prados que conocía tan bien y las noches en los brazos de Serena. Había dejado de preocuparse sobre lo que pasaría cuando se fuera de allí... Serena estaba decidida a disfrutar del tiempo que tuvieran juntos y parte de esa decisión se le había contagiado.

Y ahora que la pantomima de Endimion había terminado por fin, Darien y él pasaban horas explorando el rancho. Habían pasado muchos años, pero la tierra seguía siendo la misma... con algunos cambios.

-Verduras? -exclamó Darien, cuando su abuelo le pidió que detuviera la camioneta ante un campo recién plantado.

Endimion se encogió de hombros.

-Como ahora casi no tengo ganado, le alquilo esta parcela a una familia de por aquí. Me da buenos dividendos. Dave Hemmings me alquila los pastos para sus vacas, además. Soy un viejo, Darien. Y este rancho es demasiado grande para llevarlo solo.

Darien tragó saliva. Ninguno de sus hijos había estado interesado en vivir allí, y sus nietos, incluyéndole a él, habían desaparecido quince años antes, dejando que aquel próspero rancho se convirtiese en... parcelas de alquiler. Y también había vendido los caballos que tanto le gustaban de pequeño...

No le sorprendía que su abuelo hubiese tenido que tomar una medida tan drástica para que volvieran a Coleville. Pero le dolía verlo tan apenado. Y lo estaba. El era un hombre de campo que siempre se había sentido orgulloso del rancho Chiba, un rancho que había levantando su padre. Aún podía ver los rebaños de vacas pastando por el prado... los caballos siendo entrenados por el capataz en el corral...

Pero las cosas cambiaban.

-Lo siento. Siento no haber estado aquí para echarte una mano.

Endimion le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-No esperaba que tú llevaras el rancho, hijo. Siempre quise que fueras médico. Pero sí te he echado de menos. A todos ustedes. No sabes cuánto.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Ojalá hubiera sido de otra manera, abuelo... No sabes cuántas veces he deseado que las cosas fuesen de otra manera.

-No es culpa tuya, hijo. No fue culpa de ninguno de ustedes. La vida es así.

-Ojalá pudiera creer eso -suspiró Darien-. Y yo también te he echado mucho de menos, por cierto.

-Me alegra saberlo -contestó Endimion, sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo para sonarse sospechosamente la nariz.

-Te alegras tanto como para contarme para qué has montado todo este teatro precisamente este verano? -sonrió Darien.

-No -contestó su abuelo-. Cuando Seiya y Taiki lleguen al rancho lo sabrás.

-Pero...

-Qué tal si vamos al pueblo a visitar a Artemis?

Darien miró a su abuelo con expresión suspicaz.

-No pienso comprar la consulta del doctor Moon, abuelo.

-¿Quién ha dicho nada de comprar la consulta? Yo sólo digo que vayamos a visitar a un buen amigo.

-Ya -Darien no lo creía, por supuesto, pero no se le ocurría ninguna razón para no ir.

De modo que arrancó la camioneta y tomó la carretera que llevaba al pueblo.

Serena colocó tres tubitos de plástico sobre el lavabo y tragó saliva, esperando el resultado.

-Tres intentos -murmuró-. Tres puntitos de color rosa. Tenía que estar segura del todo. Para algo tan importante no podía confiar sólo en su instinto. Aunque ese instinto no le fallaba nunca y le decía que... ella nunca tenía retrasos. Si podía contar con algo en la vida, era con la regularidad de su ciclo menstrual.

Hasta aquel mes.

Serena levantó la cabeza y se vio reflejada en el espejo. No quería ver el brillo de preocupación que había en sus ojos, de modo que se concentró en la alegría.

Durante toda su vida, lo único que había deseado era tener una familia. Tener a alguien a quien amar. Alguien que la quisiera a ella.

Allí, en el rancho de Endimion Chiba, había encontrado su sitio.

Y ahora había encontrado una familia.

-Estoy embarazada.

Decir esas palabras en voz alta la hizo sonreír.

Poniendo ambas manos sobre su abdomen en un gesto protector, murmuró:

-No te preocupes por nada, ¿eh? Todo irá bien, ya lo verás.

Mientras lo decía, sintió cierta angustia al pensar que tendría que contárselo a Darien. A él no le haría feliz, desde luego. Estaba tan decidido a mantener su corazón guardado bajo cuatro llaves, que para él ese niño sería un problema.

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro mientras admitía algo que no había querido admitir hasta entonces.

Estaba enamorada de Darien Chiba.

De su fuerza, de su ternura, de sus miedos, de su sentido de la responsabilidad.

Incluso de su mal carácter.

Todo en él le parecía maravilloso, único, aunque sabía que no podría retenerlo.

Pero al menos tendría a su hijo.

Y nunca volvería a estar sola.

La sala de espera estaba llena de gente.

Había niños llorando, madres desesperadas intentando calmarlos y una cansada enfermera gritando el nombre del siguiente paciente, intentando hacerse oír sobre esa cacofonía de ruidos.

Y el instinto de Darien le obligaba a echar una mano.

Endimion cruzó la sala de espera y abrió la puerta que llevaba al despacho del doctor Moon, pero en lugar de seguirlo, Darien se detuvo al lado de un niño que lloraba sobre el regazo de su madre.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Toby. Y me duele la gaganta.

-Tiene fiebre desde ayer -le explicó su madre-. He pensado que lo mejor sería venir al médico, pero...

Darien vio que el niño tenía los ojos brillantes, pero aun así puso una mano sobre su frente. Tenía fiebre, pero no demasiada. Luego puso dos dedos en su garganta.

-Parece que es una pequeña inflamación de amígdalas. Se le pasará con un analgésico infantil, pero debe beber muchos líquidos.

La mujer sonrió, sorprendida.

-Perdone, ¿quién es usted?

-Soy Darien Chiba. No se preocupe, soy médico.

-¿Ya no me dolera la gaganta? -preguntó el niño.

-Dejará de dolerte enseguida, ya verás -sonrió Darien, volviéndose hacia su madre-. Voy a decirle al doctor Moon que están aquí.

-Gracias. Yo soy Sally Hoover y éste es mi hijo Toby.

-Ya nos conocemos.

-Tú eres el nieto de Endimion, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Ah, pues no sabes qué alivio -siguió Sally-. Como el doctor Moon se retira, pensábamos barios que nos íbamos a quedar sin médico en el pueblo y tendríamos que ir a Fresno. Que tú te hayas quedado con la consulta es maravilloso.

-No, lo siento, yo...

-¿Es usted el nuevo médico? -le preguntó otra mujer, con un bebé en brazos-. Yo soy Victoria Sánchez, encantada de conocerlo.

-Gracias, pero...

-Yo soy Donna Terrino -dijo otra, detrás de él. Tenía dos gemelos aferrados a sus piernas de tal manera que era sorprendente que pudiese caminar-. Esto es genial. Qué alegría que esté usted aquí. No sabe lo que significa para el pueblo.

Darien no sabía qué decir.

Todos los pacientes de la sala de espera se levantaron para saludarlo, y su corazón empezó a latir con violencia.

Se sentía... atrapado.

Todos lo miraban como si fuera un regalo de Navidad. No le dejaban hablar, no le dejaban explicar que era un error, que él no iba a quedarse con la consulta del doctor Moon. No quería ver la desilusión en esos rostros, no quería que le importase lo que dejaba detrás cuando se fuera del rancho...

No era responsabilidad suya.

La salud del pueblo de Coleville no dependía de él.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía culpable?

-¿Cuándo piensa abrir la consulta? -le preguntó alguien.

-¿Es usted el médico nuevo? -sonrió una niña..

«No», le habría gustado decir. Pero nadie parecía prestar atención; todos estaban encantados con la idea, y un anhelo que no había esperado se apoderó de él.

Pero daba igual. No importaba que una parte de él quisiera instalarse en algún sitio, ser el hombre que todos querían que fuera.

La puerta del pasillo se abrió entonces, y Darien se volvió para buscar una salida.

Pero el hombre que salía de la consulta, con una niña de la mano, se dirigió directamente hacia él.

-¿Darien? ¿Darien Chiba?

-Nicolas Kumada?

-Por supuesto que sí -contestó el hombre-. Encantado de volver a verte.Hace siglos que no vienes por Coleville. ¿Seiya y Taiki también han venido?

-No, aún no -contestó Darien. Nicolas Kumada y él habían sido muy amigos durante aquellos veranos, era una de las personas de Coleville a las que más había añorado-.Pero llegarán dentro de unos días.

-Esta es mi hija -dijo Nicolas entonces.

-¿Tu hija? -repitió Darien, sorprendido.

Nicolas Kumada y los demás chicos de Coleville seguían teniendo dieciocho años para él. Seguían robando cervezas de la nevera de sus padres para encontrarse en el lago y mentir sobre sus conquistas.

-Rei y yo... ¿te acuerdas de Rei?

-Claro que sí. ¿Te casaste con Rei?

-Sí, claro. Ahora tenemos tres niñas.

-¡Tres!

-Y todas son maravillosas. Bueno, ¿y tú que tal? ¿Tienes hijos?

-No -contestó Darien. Y al hacerlo sintió por primera vez la pena de todo lo que se había perdido en la vida por su empeño en evitar las relaciones serias-. No tengo familia.

-Ah, vaya. Bueno, te presento a Zafi... la llamamos así por Zafiro. Zafi, cariño, dile hola al doctor Darien. Es un viejo amigo de papá.

Darien miró los preciosos ojos azules de la niña, intentando sonreír. Pero tenía un nudo en la garganta que lo hacía imposible.

Zafiro. La razón por la que él no había vuelto a Coleville. La razón por la que tenía que volver a marcharse. Pronto.

-Es preciosa -consiguió decir por fin-. Encantado de volver a verte, Nicolas.

-Cuando Seiya y Taiki lleguen al pueblo, llámame. Hablaremos de los viejos tiempos.

-Sí, claro. Buena idea.

Pero no iba a hacerlo. No quería hablar del pasado.

Y estaba seguro de que Seiya y Taiki pensarían lo mismo.

Serena esperó.

Durante la cena y después, mientras lavaba los platos, e incluso más tarde, mientras veían las noticias en televisión. Esperó guardando su secreto hasta que Endimion se quedó dormido y Darien y ella estuvieron a solas. Y allí estaba, sin saber cómo decírselo. Estaban sentados frente a la mesa de la cocina mirando los libros de contabilidad, con el sonido de la televisión de fondo.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decírselo. Era lo más honesto.

-¿Darien?

-¿Sí?

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Dime -murmuró él, sin dejar de repasar los libros.

-Es importante.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No... bueno, sí. No es un problema... o al menos yo no lo considero así.

-Ahora estoy intrigado -sonrió Darien-. ¿Qué pasa?

Serena respiró profundamente.

-Llevo todo el día practicando para decirte esto, y ahora...

-Dímelo de una vez, Serena.

-Sí, bueno...

Quería decirle cuánto lo amaba, cuánto lo querría siempre, pasara lo que pasara.

Pero sabía que esa confesión no sería bienvenida, como no lo sería la noticia que tenía que darle.

Pero la verdad era innegable. Y había sido un error por parte de los dos, no sólo por su parte.

-Estás empezando a preocuparme.

-No te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien.. Mejor que bien.

Daba igual, pensó entonces. Daba igual que Darien Chiba no la quisiera nunca.

Era suficiente con que ella lo amase.

-Ven, vamos fuera -dijo, levantándose.

Darien la siguió hasta el porche pero, una vez fuera, Serena siguió caminando por el jardín hasta quedarse parada bajo la luz de la luna.

-Muy bien, ya estamos fuera. Ahora dime lo que sea.

-Voy a hacerlo -suspiró ella-. Pero antes quiero que sepas que no espero nada de ti. Sólo te lo cuento porque es lo que debo hacer..

-Serena...

-Estoy embarazada


	11. CAPÍTULO 11

Para Darien aquello fue como un puñetazo.

¿Embarazada?

Nervioso, se pasó una mano por la cara e intentó decir algo, lo que fuera. Pero no se le ocurría nada... o más bien se le ocurrían mil cosas a la vez.

Embarazada. Iba a tener un hijo. Un hijo suyo.

Era como si un puño gigantesco apretase su corazón, y ese pensamiento lo avergonzó... Había creado un niño con Serena.

Quisiera o no, ya estaba hecho.

-No tienes que decir nada -dijo ella entonces.

Parecía feliz. Allí, en el jardín, bajo la luz de la luna, su rostro reflejaba una felicidad que no podía disimular.

Ojalá él sintiera lo mismo.

Pero él sentía miedo, un miedo que le atenazaba la garganta. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero así era.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Desde esta mañana -contestó Serena-. Darien, sé que esto es algo que tú no querías, pero yo me alegro. De verdad.

-Ya lo veo.

-No espero nada de ti. Sólo te lo he dicho porque era mi deber hacerlo. Tienes derecho a saber que vas a ser padre.

-Voy a ser padre... -repitió Darien. Una parte de él lo deseaba a pesar de todo. Por la esperanza, por el simple placer de tener un hijo. Un hogar. Y una mujer como Serena a su lado.

-No tienes que poner esa cara de susto -dijo Serena entonces, con una sonrisa un poco forzada-. No voy a ponerme de parto ahora mismo.

-Lo sé, pero es que...

El viento levantaba su pelo, desordenándolo, y Serena intentó sujetarlo con una mano.

-Quiero que sepas que no tendrás que preocuparte por mí o por el niño. Yo me encargaré de todo.

-Lo sé -asintió Darien.

Serena Tsukino era una mujer inteligente, capaz, divertida. Podría encargarse de cualquier cosa. Lo había demostrado sobreviviendo a pesar de sus circunstancias. De niña la vida le había puesto por delante un camino muy duro, pero ella seguía siendo una persona positiva, viviendo la vida que quería vivir, sin amarguras, sin rencores.

No tenía duda de que también sabría cuidar de su hijo, del hijo de los dos, perfectamente.

Pero no debería tener que hacerlo sola.

-No puedo dejar que lo hagas sola, Serena. Este niño también es responsabilidad mía.

-Qué quieres decir...?

-Quiero decir -contestó Darien, estirándose para hacer frente a su obligación- que quiero casarme contigo.

Serena dio un paso atras mirándolo como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

Estaba sorprendida, desde luego. Y también lo estaba él.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me has oído. Deberíamos casarnos. Como tú has dicho antes, es lo que hay que hacer, es nuestra obligación... por el niño. Es mi hijo también, Serena y ese niño merece tener un padre.

La sorpresa que había visto en sus facciones se convirtió en desconsuelo.

-Oh, Darien, si pensara que eso es lo que realmente quieres, sería tan feliz...

-Pero lo es -insistió él. Aunque no sabía a quién estaba intentando convencer.

-No -dijo Serena entonces, volviendo la cara para que no viese que sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas-. No es lo que quieres. Tú no quieres tener raíces. No quieres amor, no quieres responsabilidades. No me quieres ni a mí... ni a este niño.

-Serena...

-No, Darien. No digas algo que no sientes de verdad.

Bajo la luz de la luna, vio pena, desilusión y comprensión en sus ojos, eso lo mataba.

-Los dos sabemos que si te quedaras en el rancho, nunca serías feliz. Algún día me odiarías por ello. Incluso odiarías a tu hijo por retenerte aquí.

Era difícil discutir esa simple verdad, pero le gustaría hacerlo. Le gustaría ser un hombre diferente. Le gustaría sentir de otra forma. Pero ¿cómo podía hacerlo?

-Me gustaría decir que te equivocas, pero la verdad es que no es así. Durante quince años he estado huyendo, yendo de un sitio a otro para huir de mis demonios. Quería mucho a Zafiro, pero le fallé y perdió la vida. Eso es algo que no puedo cambiar. Y si te fallara a ti y a nuestro hijo... no creo que pudiera soportarlo.

-Y por eso no puedo casarme contigo -dijo Serena entonces-. Aunque te quiero.

Para Darien, esas palabras fueron como un puñetazo en el plexo solar.. Habría deseado abrazarla, saborear esas palabras que no volvería a escuchar nunca. Pero su expresión le advertía que se quedara donde estaba.

-Sí, te quiero. Pero no puedo casarme contigo. Porque quiero que nuestro hijo se críe rodeado de amor, no de miedo. Que tenga fe en la vida, que no se desespere, que no sea un amargado.

-Ojalá pudiera ser de otra manera -murmuró Darien.

Pero después de decirlo sabía que era una frase inútil. Porque decirlo, desearlo, no valía de nada.

-Eso es lo más triste -suspiró Serena-. Que podría ser diferente. Pero tú no quieres que sea así.

-No es tan sencillo.

-Sí lo es. Tú dices que cambias de sitio continuamente porque te persiguen unos demonios personales... pero eso tampoco es verdad.

-¿Qué?

-No te persigue ningún demonio, Darien. Sólo es Zafiro y él te quería.

Darien apretó los dientes, mirándola con una intensidad que la asustó.

Serena sabía que, esa frase, había hecho que volviera a apartarse emocionalmente. Estaba a su lado pero, en aquel momento, estaba más lejos que nunca.

Y en ese momento una parte de su corazón murió. Tragándose las lágrimas, se limitó a decir:

-No quiero un marido que piensa que es su deber casarse conmigo.

-Serena...

-Creo que es mejor que te marches al final del verano, como habías pensado. No quiero que seas parte de la vida de mi hijo.

-También es mi hijo.

-Sí, pero tú no lo quieres, yo sí.

-Maldita sea, Serena...

No pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento vieron las luces de unos faros llegando a la casa. Un segundo después, los faros se apagaron, un hombre alto y moreno como Darien salió del coche.

-Parece que estoy interrumpiendo algo -dijo, mirando de uno a otro-. Siempre llego en el peor momento.

-Hola, Seiya -dijo Darien, dándole un abrazo-. Seiya, te presento a Serena Tsukino. Es... el ama de llaves del abuelo.

Serena se alegró de la interrupción. Porque la conversación no habría llegado a ningún sitio. Habrían estado dando vueltas y vueltas para llegar a la misma conclusión:

Darien no quería al niño, y ella, sí.

-Encantado -sonrió Seiya.

-Lo mismo digo. Bueno, me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana.

-Serena...

-Buenas noches, Darien.

Unos segundos después entraba en su casa y cerraba la puerta.

Con las piernas vacilantes y el corazón encogido, Serena cerró los ojos y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-¿Quieres contarme qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó Seiya cuando Endimion se había ido a la cama y estaban solos-. Sigo sin creer que el abuelo nos haya engañado a todos.

-Sí, yo también me llevé una buena sorpresa -suspiró Darien, abriendo la nevera para sacar dos cervezas. Después de darle una a su primo y tomar un trago, le explicó todo lo que sabía sobre la charada de Endimion y su supuesto estado de salud.

Seiya soltó una carcajada.

-No me lo puedo creer. Pero me alegro de que no se esté muriendo. Ni siquiera estoy enfadado con él.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Quién hubiera podido imaginar que el viejo era tan intrigante? ¿Y tan creativo?

-Debe de ser algo de familia -sonrió Darien.

Las novelas de terror de Seiya Chiba habían asustado a todo el país durante los últimos cinco años. Cada una de ellas era más aterradora que la anterior. Y que Seiya fuera prácticamente un recluso añadía un poco más de misterio al asunto.

-He leído tu última novela.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué te parece?

-Terrorífica, como las otras.

-Gracias -sonrió su primo, mirando alrededor-. Vaya, parece que esto no ha cambiado nada, ¿eh? Es como volver atrás en el tiempo.

-Sí, es verdad. Por cierto, he visto a Nicolas Kumada en el pueblo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo está?

-Bien. Se casó con Rei Hino y tiene tres niñas pequeñas.

-¿Tres niñas? Vaya, qué viejos somos.

Darien miró a su primo, al que no había visto en quince años. Además de haber crecido y haber ensanchado de hombros, Seiya era el mismo de siempre. En sus ojos oscuros reconocía las mismas sombras que veía en los suyos cada mañana, cuando se miraba al espejo.

La muerte de Zafiro los había afectado a todos.

-Bueno, ¿quieres contarme qué pasa con el ama de llaves? Está muy buena, por cierto.

Darien, que estaba echado hacia atrás en la silla, se echó de inmediato hacia delante.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Oye, no te pongas a la defensiva. Es que parecía como si estuvieran hablando de algo... importante.

Darien se levantó para abrir la puerta de la despensa, de la que sacó un bote de galletas.

-Quieres una?

-¿De qué son?

-De chocolate.

-¿Con cerveza?

-¿Qué pasa? A mí me gustan.

-No, si yo no digo nada -sonrió Seiya, mordiendo una y mirándola como si estuviera hecha de oro puro-. Oye, están riquísimas.

-Sí -murmuró Darien. Las había hecho Serena, por eso estaban tan ricas. Pero no pensaba decírselo. La había visto haciéndolas por la mañana, moviendo la coleta mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música que sonaba en la radio, con la cara manchada de harina...

Cada vez que la veía moverse se encendía por dentro, cada vez que una de sus sonrisas iluminaban la cara de Serena, algo le pasaba a su corazón. Sus labios eran de seda, su piel...

-¿Está casada?

-¿Quién?

-El ama de llaves.

-¿Por qué?

-Oye, no me pegues un tiro. Sólo estaba preguntado, hombre.

-Perdona.

-0 sea, que tiene novio.

-Déjala en paz, Seiya.

-Muy bien, muy bien, lo que tú digas. Oye, si el abuelo está bien, ¿por qué estamos aquí?

-No quiere decirlo -contestó Darien-. Quiere que estemos todos reunidos. ¿Sabes algo de Taiki?

-Hablé con él cuando recibí la noticia sobre el abuelo, y me dijo que vendría en cuanto le fuera posible. Pero estaba liado haciendo no sé qué...

-¿En España?

Seiya se encogió de hombros.

-Ya conoces a Taiki. Si hay una carrera, allí está él.

Era noche cerrada, el viento empezó a golpear los cristales de la cocina. La vieja casa estaba silenciosa, salvo por los crujidos de la madera, como los suspiros de una anciana dejándose caer sobre una silla.

-Me alegro de verte, Seiya.

-Yo también. Deberíamos haber vuelto por aquí... Os he echado de menos.

-Yo también -murmuró Darien, arrancando con la uña la etiqueta de la botella. Una vez, sus primos habían sido lo mejor de su vida. Perderlos a todos le había costado más de lo que quería recordar.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya.

-¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte aquí?

-Sí, estoy seguro. Me alegro mucho de verte. Y al abuelo. Pero esta casa está llena de recuerdos...

-Sí, es verdad.

-Además, tengo que trabajar mientras estoy aquí, y con tanta gente no creo que pudiera concentrarme.

-No puedo creer que hayas alquilado la casa de los Hollis. La gente dice que está encantada.

-¿Por qué crees que la he alquilado? ¿Qué mejor para un autor de novelas de horror que una casa con su propio fantasma?

Darien tuvo que sonreír.

-Sí, claro, es verdad.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana entonces.

Darien lo acompañó a la puert, cuando el coche desapareció por el camino, miró hacia la casa de Serena. La luz estaba encendida, de modo que seguía despierta.

Habría querido ir allí para charlar con ella un rato, pero dudaba que quisiera verlo. De modo que metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y mantuvo la mirada fija en esa luz. Como si así pudiera verla a ella.

La imaginaba en su cama, bajo la colcha de flores, y se preguntó qué estaría pensando. Sintiendo.

¿Se sentiría tan vacía como él?

¿Se sentiría sola?

¿0 el niño que crecía dentro de ella sería suficiente para alejar todas las sombras?


	12. CAPÍTULO 12

Durante los días siguientes, Endimion parecía haber rejuvenecido diez años. Su sonrisa era más amplia, sus ojos más brillantes y sus carcajadas más alegres.

Darien observaba al anciano sintiéndose más culpable que nunca. Había dejado de ir a visitarlo por razones completamente egoístas, pero nunca se había parado a considerar que estaba castigando a su familia por algo de lo que ellos no tenían culpa alguna.

No sólo había evitado ir al rancho Chiba, no sólo había dejado de visitar a su abuelo, también había olvidado a sus padres en su deseo de no parar, de ir de un lado a otro, de no atarse a nada ni a nadie.

Y ahora era demasiado tarde para solucionarlo.

Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de avioneta y sus tíos tampoco estaban ya en este mundo. Muertos en accidentes casi todos. Como si la familia Chiba estuviera maldita. Los únicos parientes que le quedaban eran sus primos y su abuelo.

Y ahora empezaba a darse cuenta de lo importante que era la familia para él. Lo importante que era volver a vivir.

Todo por Serena.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se desprendió de los viejos guantes de cuero y los guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón antes de quitarse la camiseta. Hacía mucho calor y estaba sudando de la cabeza a los pies.

Le gustaba estar así.

Le gustaba estar parado en lugar de corriendo.

Le gustaba estar trabajando en un sitio que formaba parte de sus mejores recuerdos.

En las últimas semanas, aquel sitio había vuelto a meterse en su corazón, como cuando era niño. Y la idea de marcharse era más dolorosa de lo que había esperado.

Pero seguramente eso tenía más que ver con la persona a la que dejaría atrás.

Darien miró la casa de Serena. No estaba allí. Lo sabía. Y, sin embargo... algo de ella permanecía incluso cuando no estaba.

Durante unas semanas había encontrado la paz entre sus brazos.

Había encontrado calor y consuelo, una sensación de estar en casa que no había experimentado antes. Y, sin embargo, esos sentimientos lo aterraban. Porque no podía quedarse. No podía ser lo que él quería, lo que él necesitaba.

¿0 sí?

-¿Cómo puede un hombre hacerse tantas preguntas y tener tan pocas respuestas? -murmuró, apartándose el pelo de la cara. Luego miró al cielo, cerrando los ojos para protegerlos del sol. Hacía mucho calor, pero seguía sintiendo frío.

Sentía frío hasta en los huesos.

Lo peor era la sensación de que todo aquello era culpa suya.

Entonces oyó el motor de un coche acercándose a la casa y se volvió, esperando que fuese Endimion, que había insistido en ir con Seiya al pueblo para que volviese a verlo después de quince años.

Pero no eran Endimion y su primo. Era la camioneta del rancho, con Serena al volante.

De inmediato, su corazón se puso a latir con violencia. No podía verle la cara, pero sólo con saber que estaba cerca su cuerpo reaccionaba como si estuviera a su lado.

Ella saltó de la camioneta, echándose la melena hacia atrás.

-Hola, Darien.

Tenía una sonrisa tan bonita... Cómo iba a echarla de menos. Echaría de menos hablar con ella, reírse con ella, charlar con ella.

Hacer el amor con ella.

-¿Ha vuelto Endimion?

-No, aún no.

-Había pensado hacer una tarta de chocolate... para celebrar que Seiya y tú están aquí -dijo ella entonces, sacando varias bolsas del asiento trasero.

-¡No hagas eso!

-¿Que no haga qué?

-No deberías cargar peso durante los primeros meses.

-Estoy bien, Darien. El niño esta bie y puedo llevar estas bolsas perfectamente. No soy una inválida, por favor.

De todas formas, Darien le quitó las bolsas de la mano.

-No vas a cargar peso mientras yo esté aquí.

-Pero cuando te marches tendré que hacerlo.

Darien tragó saliva. La idea de irse de allí cada día le parecía menos agradable. En otro momento habría estado deseándolo, pero ahora...

-Aún no me he ido -murmuró.

-En fin, como quieras. Sé que sólo intentas ser amable, pero...

-Serena, esto es importante para mí. Quiero ayudar.

Eso sonaba absurdo. Quería ayudar a la madre de su hijo a llevar unas bolsas para luego dejarla completamente sola. Un plan genial, sí.

Entonces Serena levantó una mano para acariciar su cara, y Darien inclinó la cabeza para recibir la caricia... pero ella bajó la mano enseguida.

-No, no puedo hacer esto.

-¿Qué?

-No puedo estar tan cerca de ti... y no quererte.

-Serena...

-Y no puedo quererte y pensar que vas a marcharte. Lo siento. De verdad. Pero si quieres ayudarme, por favor... por favor, dame un poco de espacio.

El asintió con la cabeza, avergonzado. Era como si una docena de cuchillos estuvieran cortándole el corazón en pedacitos.

-Tienes razón. Voy a seguir... arreglando la cerca. Pero, por favor, no levantes nada que pese demasiado.

-No lo haré.

-Gracias. Estaré fuera y...

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, fue Serena quien contestó.

-¿Rancho Chiba? Ah, hola, Lita. ¿Qué? Ah, sí, se lo diré. Está aquí mismo. Bueno, dile a Hotaru que no se preocupe.

Cuando colgó, Darien le preguntó, preocupado:

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Era Lita Kino. Su perra está de parto, y la pobre Hotaru está aterrorizada. Quiere que vayas tú a ayudarla.

-¿Yo? -rió Darien-. Hotaru sabe que soy médico de personas, ¿no?

-No lo sé, supongo que sí. Pero es una niña pequeña, y tiene miedo de que algo malo le pase a su perrita. Y confía en ti.

Confianza.

Una carga muy pesada.

Especialmente para un hombre que intentaba alejarse de la gente y de sus expectativas.

Serena vio que se resistía, y le entraron ganas de llorar. Pero la verdad era que desde que descubrió que estaba embarazada lloraba mucho. No debería ser tan difícil, pensaba. Estar enamorada, tener un hijo... debería ser un momento feliz en su vida. Un momento de celebración.

En lugar de eso ya estaba de luto por la marcha de Darien Chiba, el hombre que no podía o no quería ver lo que tenía delante de los ojos.

-¿No has dicho que querías ayudarme? Si quieres hacerlo, irás a atender a la perrita de Hotaru. Los Kino viven en la casa que hay al final del camino. Está muy cerca de aquí.

-Muy bien, lo haré -dijo Darien-. Volveré... cuando vuelva.

Y desapareció, dejándola sola en la cocina, deseando poder cambiar las cosas.

Deseando que Darien pudiera ver que aquel rancho era su casa. Que ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Que podrían ser muy felices.

Los tres.

La perra no estaba interesada en su ayuda.

Duchess, una golden retriever, miró a Darien como diciendo: «Si me dejas en paz, sólo tardaré un ratito».

Y eso hizo. Sentado en el suelo del porche al lado de Hotaru, Darien observó a la perra pariendo a sus cinco cachorros, el último de ellos más pequeño que los demás, pero más ansioso que ninguno.

-¿Le ha dolido? -preguntó Hotaru, que durante todo el proceso había estado apretando el dedo índice de Darien con todas sus fuerzas.

-Un poquito, pero a Duchess no ha parecido importarle, ¿verdad?

-No, es que es muy fuerte. ¡Mira, otro!

Así era, un sexto e inesperado cachorro acababa de asomar la cabecita, y unos minutos después apareció el número siete... y el ocho. Pronto todos los cachorros estaban limpios y mamando, mientras Duchess se echaba una más que merecida siesta.

-¡Mámi, ya han nacido todos! -gritó Hotaru.

Lita Kino asomó la cabeza, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Gracias por venir, Darien. Es que estaba tan preocupada...

-No pasa nada.

-Puedes quedarte con un cachorro si quieres -le ofreció Hotaru entonces-. Endimion también quiere uno, y tú puedes quedarte con otro.

-Cariño, Darien no va a quedarse aquí. Y no tiene una casa fija, así que no puede tener perro.

Darien arrugó el ceño. No le había gustado mucho la explicación, pero ¿qué podía decir? Era cierto.

-¿No tienes casa? -le preguntó la niña.

-No.

-Darien es un hombre muy ocupado -le explicó su madre-. Es médico y ayuda a personas por todo el mundo.

-Pero podrías quedarte aquí. Podrías tener una casa y un perro y una niña para que yo jugara con ella y...

-Hotaru -la interrumpió su madre-. ¿Por qué no subes a tu cuarto y te lavas las manos? Vamos a cenar dentro de poco.

-Bueeeeeeno.

Claramente disgustada, Hotaru hizo lo que le pedían.

Cuando desapareció, Lita se encogió de hombros.

-Por lo menos no se ha puesto a protestar, como de costumbre. Darien, gracias por venir, de verdad. Para Hotaru ha sido importante tenerte a su lado.

-De nada. Encantado de ayudar.

Lita no parecía creerlo, pero sonrió de todas formas.

-Algunas personas creen que mimo mucho a mi hija, pero es que me resulta imposible no hacerlo.

-¿Es hija única?

-No, la verdad es que no -contestó ella, sin poder disimular un gesto de pena-. Tuvimos dos hijos, pero Jacob murió hace dos años.

-Ah, lo siento. No sé qué decir.

-No tienes que decir nada. Ven conmigo, quiero enseñarte una cosa -dijo Lita entonces, llevándolo al salón. Sobre una mesa había un montón de fotografías familiares, pero le mostró la de un niño rubio de unos tres años, con los mismos ojos azules de Hotaru.

-Éste era Jacob.

-Era un niño muy guapo -murmuró Darien, apenado por aquel crío que nunca cumpliría mas de tres años-. ¿Qué pasó?

Lita dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Cuando vinimos a vivir aquí pensábamos poner una cerca alrededor de la casa, pero no tuvimos tiempo de hacerlo. Un día, Jacob iba corriendo detrás de una pelota y salió a la carretera sin que nos diéramos cuenta... el conductor no tuvo tiempo de frenar.

-Vaya, qué horror.

-Sí, fue horrible. Tardamos mucho tiempo en superarlo, pero aún tenemos su recuerdo. Y tenemos a Hotaru... -Lita se llevó una mano al abdomen-. Además, estamos esperando otro niño.

Después de haber pasado por la horrible experiencia de perder a un hijo, Lita había encontrado la manera de seguir adelante con su vida. Emocionado por su valor, Darien le preguntó:

-Cómo has podido superar esa pérdida?

-No se supera. Pero se aprende a vivir con ella. Aunque supongo que eso tú ya lo sabes.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Endimion me habló de lo que le pasó a tu primo Zafiro. «Algunos vivimos con ese dolor para siempre», pensó Darien.

Le avergonzaba reconocer que aquella mujer había demostrado más coraje en un solo día que él en aquellos quince años.

Y en ese momento, de repente, el mundo volvió a quedar enfocado para Darien Chiba. Con el corazón acelerado y un nudo en la garganta, por fin lo entendió. Por fin entendió que huir no era curarse. Que esconderse del dolor no le protegía. Que a menos que encontrase la manera de volver a vivir, estaba tan muerto como Zafiro.

-Lo siento, Zafiro -dijo Darien, mirando las oscuras aguas del lago. Aunque pareciese extraño, casi podría jurar que sentía la presencia de Zafiro a su lado. Y la agradecía.

-Siento haberte defraudado ese día. Siento haber tardado tanto en volver. Sigo echándote de menos cada día, ¿sabes? Pero creo que, por fin, todo va a ir bien. Sólo quería... que lo supieras.

Luego se quedó en silencio y, por primera vez desde aquel verano, tantos años atrás, se sintió... vivo.

Un golpecito en la puerta sobresaltó a Serena de tal manera, que se tiró el té que estaba tomando sobre la blusa. Pero no podía ser Darien.

Darien no había ido por allí desde el día que le habló del niño. Y eso era lo que ella quería.

¿0 no?

Nerviosa, dejó la taza sobre la mesa y fue a abrir la puerta.

Contra todo pronóstico, era Darien.

Pero era un Darien diferente al hombre al que había visto unas horas antes. Los ojos de aquel hombre estaban llenos de vida, llenos de esperanza, llenos de ilusión...

-¿Darien?

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí, no, no sé...

-Por favor, Serena. Tengo tantas cosas que decirte... que preguntarte.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué, de repente, le parecía

otro hombre?

-Entra.

-Serena, he sido un idiota.

-Muy bien -murmuró ella, cerrando la puerta-. ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Hoy, por fin, he entendido algo muy importante.

-¿Qué?

-A ti, a nosotros, al niño -Darien soltó una carcajada que dejó a Serena completamente perpleja-. Creo que he entendido la vida.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Te quiero, Serena.

-¿Qué?

-Te quiero -repitió él-. Creo que te quiero desde aquella primera noche, en el lago. Pero he sido tan estúpido... y tenía tanto miedo... No quería ver lo que tenía delante de los ojos.

-Darien, no sé qué decir...

«Por favor, que sea verdad», rezaba Serena en silencio.

-No digas nada, déjame hablar. Deja que te diga lo que me ha pasado -murmuró él, tomando su cara ente las manos-. Tú me has recordado lo que es estar vivo otra vez. Contigo me río, discuto,. hago el amor... tú me has enseñado que una vida sin amor no merece la pena.

-Darien...

Serena no pudo terminar la frase porque tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Sería posible? Pero no quería perderse aquello. No quería dejar de ver las emociones que había en los ojos de Darien Chiba.

-Me he pasado quince años huyendo -siguió él-. Me he escondido de todo y de todos. He perdido a la gente que más quería y no he estado a su lado cuando debería haberlo hecho. Eso es algo que no podré recuperar nunca.

-Cariño...

-Me agarraba a la culpa porque pensé que no podía ser feliz, que no tenía derecho a serlo. Enterré mis sentimientos porque que alguien me importase significaba que me estaba arriesgando a sufrir otra vez.

-¿Y qué ha pasado para que...?

-Hoy me he dado cuenta de que no arriesgarse a amar a nadie sólo significa vivir en un perpetuo vacío. He estado solo estos quince años, y mi vida ha sido un vacío. Pero ya no quiero estar así, Serena. Deseo quererte, quiero que tú me quieras. Quiero que criemos juntos a nuestro hijo... y a los otros hijos que tengamos.

-¿Otros hijos? -repitió ella.

-Sí, vamos a tener una docena por lo menos.

-Darien...

-Estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme otra vez, Serena. Estoy dispuesto a tener fe. A creer. Y creo en ti.

Ella tragó saliva. ¿Sería posible o aquello era un sueño? Estaba tan perpleja, que si Darien la soltase en aquel momento, caería al suelo como un saco de patatas.

Aquello era mucho más de lo que había soñado. Muchísimo más.

-Oh, Darien...

-He hablado con el doctor Moon. Voy a comprarle la consulta en el pueblo y...

-¿De verdad? -lo interrumpió Serena, abrumada por aquel nuevo Darien, por el futuro que iban a compartir.

-Pero si no te importa, me gustaría que viviéramos aquí, en el rancho. Mi abuelo está mayor y le vendría bien un poco de ayuda, ¿no crees?

-Claro que sí. Eso sería maravilloso y...

-Quiero volver a tener a mi familia a mi lado -siguió Darien, tan emocionado que no la dejaba terminar una frase-. Quiero mis raíces, este sitio.

Serena rió, entre las lágrimas.

-Me parece genial. Esta es mi casa también. Me encanta vivir aquí, y ya sabes que adoro a tu abuelo.

-¿Y a mí? -preguntó Darien entonces-. Por favor, dime que sigues queriéndome. Por favor, dime que no he esperado demasiado tiempo.

-Te quiero, Darien -dijo Serena con el corazón en la garganta y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Pero ya no importaba porque sabía que podría verlo todos los días. A partir de aquel momento, podría ver el amor que había en sus ojos cada mañana, cada noche.

-Siempre te querré.

-Entonces, ¿te casarás conmigo?

-Sí, me casaré contigo -contestó ella-. Y juro que te querré para siempre. Pase lo que pase.

Darien la tomó por la cintura para buscar sus labios en un beso lleno de ternura y de promesas de futuro.

-Puede que ése no sea tiempo suficiente, Serena.

**FIN**

* * *

**_CHICAS BELLAS AQUÍ ESTA EL FINAL DE ESTA LINDA PAREJA QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE._****_GRACIAS POR LEERLA Y SEGUIR ESTA LINDA HISTORIA _**


End file.
